I'm Not Harry
by Galadriell
Summary: NOT MY STORY!  Draco pulls Harry into a hidden room and starts talking to him like he's Pansy - which is bizarre since Harry looks nothing like Pansy.  Now Harry is determined to get to the bottom of this.  Harry/Draco SLASH! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

-x-

Haven't read through it, haven't beta-ed it. Sorry for the mistakes.

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY **_**JOSEPHINE STONE**_** ON HER WORDPRESS WEBSITE. It is a reworked fan fiction of her story, **_**MISUNDERSTANDING**_**. I just added my own flair. Please read her version and give her a heck of a lot of reviews! **

******http:/ / hdfanfiction .wordpress .com/2010/06/13/misunderstanding/**  


Enjoy! Other half to come next week.

-x-

Harry stretched his arms above his head, yawning and sighing as he trudged down the basement. Detention with Professor Snape took a toll on him. Two detentions in a row were enough to make him drop on his feet. Rubbing his aching fingers and neck, he wound down the dungeons with one thing on his mind – his warm bed. And Voldemort, but Voldemort was _always_ on his mind. Right now, his sleep took priority.

He walked past a small hollow when an arm grabbed him. Before he could be pulled through, his Seeker training made him twist out of it in a flash and reach for his wand.

"Pansy, you're late!" Draco hissed. "I almost thought you weren't coming." He looked cross, a small frown on his face.

Now Harry froze. _Why does Malfoy think I'm Pansy?_ Draco's expression changed from exasperation, to confusion, and finally to realization – realization that this must not be Pansy. He opened his mouth to make an excuse, but Harry reacted first. "I almost didn't."

Draco's mouth snapped shut. Harry kept going. "I changed my mind at the last minute. Which is why I'm late." Then as an afterthought, he muttered, "Prick."

Draco's lips turned up slightly. Harry's mind was reeling as to why Draco still thought he was Pansy. He certainly didn't look like Pansy. So that must mean Pansy was supposed to look like him. _Obviously it's a Polyjuice Potion. What does Malfoy want?_ When Harry had used the Polyjuice, it was to pose as one of Draco's minions in order to get into the Slytherin common room. _But Malfoy isn't making Pansy do anything incriminating. Why would he ask her to meet him here looking like me?_ He had thought that if Draco had some Polyjuice potion, he would use it to frame Harry for some horrendous crimes for petty revenge. But Draco didn't seem to have that in mind. Harry also noticed that it was the first time Draco actually seemed comfortable around him, _not_ like he was going to the hex the living lights out of him. _So maybe I'm safe…_

"Well, hurry up and get inside before someone sees you!" Draco said, moving away from the hollow to let Harry through. Harry didn't need prompting twice as his curiosity piqued and he walked into the hidden room. He'd never noticed it before. It was dimly lit and Harry could barely make out what was in it. It didn't matter at the moment anyway because Draco had grabbed his shoulder, turning him back around.

"You didn't look in any mirrors on your way here, did you?"

"No," Harry muttered distractedly. "Should I?"

"No," Draco said curtly. Harry was starting to understand that Pansy had _no_ idea who she was going to turn into. _What is he doing?_ Draco inspected Harry, satisfied that 'Pansy' did indeed match Harry's description to the tee. "Where did you take the potion? Please tell me you didn't do it in the dorm room," Draco groaned the last part.

"No," Harry said. Now he was trying to think of how Pansy would act around Draco. He'd noticed the slight mocking tones and lustful looks she had for her fellow Slytherin. _Like hell I'm giving him any looks_.

"Just now then? In the hall?"

"Yes. I'm not a dolt," Harry said, folding his arms on his chest. Draco mirrored him, looking more nervous than angry. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Draco seemed unsure of what to do next. Harry was trying to get his best 'Pansy' frustration face on. It wasn't hard to do. All he did was scrunch up his brows and purse his lips. "Stop staring," he said.

"R – right," Draco stuttered. Harry almost laughed. Draco never stuttered. "Want to sit down?" he asked vaguely, motioning for the couch. Harry followed Draco to it, sitting down primly as Pansy would have. Draco heaved a sigh of relief. "Before anything happens, I wanted to thank you for doing this for me. I know how – weird this must be," he said, not daring to look at 'Pansy'. Harry frowned. _What?_ For one thing, Draco was apologizing. Secondly, he was acting strangely – passive. Around Harry, Draco was a combustible boy who would light up at the slightest spark, almost always lit by Harry. The Draco in front of 'Pansy' was unsure of himself. _He's – shy?_ Harry's eyes widened incredulously as he gulped at the thought.

"It's alright," Harry said, watching Draco's actions warily. He was mentally chiding himself for even walking into the alcove with Draco. He must've looked nervous because Draco was looking doubly so.

"Just – um – just sit there. You don't have to do anything," Draco said. _Easier said than done. _ Harry's arm was already reaching for his wand. Next thing he knew, Draco's hand was moving to his face. Harry flinched instinctively and then yelped when he felt Draco's fingers running down his cheek. Harry's heart drummed in his chest when he realized what Draco was doing. He cracked his eyes open at Draco's amused face.

"Er…"

"I said you don't have to do anything," Draco repeated. Harry noticed how close they were sitting. He nodded, feeling slightly breathless at the proximity. Draco ran soft fingers down to Harry's chin, holding it there. Harry's eyes flicked up to meet Draco's and found them roving around Harry's face. It finally settled on Harry's eyes. It was unnerving to think that Draco was so nervous, and yet his eyes were so sure of what they were doing. Harry talked himself into breathing again.

Harry had been dating Ginny for a few weeks now. They'd kissed, quite often. They were in love, so of course they kissed. Nothing more intimate. But they never did this. Just sit on the couch and watch each other. So simple, but more intimate than Harry could ever imagine it to be. Harry had never thought of simply staring at Ginny, marveling at how beautiful she looked. He made a mental note to do this the next day. As he was thinking about Ginny, he found Draco moving closer to him. Panicking, he pulled back before realizing what he was doing. _Pansy would be all over him by now_. Harry suppressed a shudder at the thought. Draco tilted his head slightly in confusion at Harry's behavior, moving away again.

"You alright?" Draco asked, letting go of Harry's chin.

"I – um – I wasn't expecting you to – you know…" Harry said lamely.

"Now you're expecting it, aren't you?"

Harry nodded, his stomach churning. _Why would Malfoy do this_? Draco leaned in again. Harry steeled himself, squeezing his eyes closed. A second later, Draco's lips were on his. Harry tried to control his shock. He was getting dizzy with the lack of oxygen, so he willed himself to breathe yet again. As he did, he breathed in Draco. He gave an involuntary groan as his muddled head turned to mush. _I need to think. Fuck, Harry! Think! What would Pansy do? What would Pansy – ugh! Not that!_ Pansy would kiss back… This was the most awkward kiss Harry had ever had. This one trumped Cho's disastrous slobbering snog as well. Kissing Draco almost caused Harry to gag. He tried to think of Ginny – her hair, her soft cheeks, her innocent lavender smell, and her small hands. Draco pried open Harry's mouth, pushing his tongue into him. Harry half expected that from all the times he'd been kissed, but it still shocked him to no end. _Kiss him back_, a voice nagged in his head. He firmly refused. Draco started to notice 'Pansy' not being an active member in this make-out session. He pulled his tongue out, gently tangling his fingers into Harry's black hair. "Pansy?" he murmured, into Harry's lips.

"Hmm?"

"You're supposed to kiss me back."

"Hmm…" Harry shut his mind, letting his lips do the work. He moved them against Draco's mechanically. _How would Pansy kiss him_? He slid his tongue across Draco's teeth. Draco opened his mouth obligingly, his fingers tugging Harry's hair. Draco brought his hand up blindly to Harry's eyes, pulling off the spectacles. He dropped it on the floor unceremoniously. Harry hesitantly moved his tongue into Draco's mouth, taking a swiping taste. He almost swooned. He grabbed Draco's shirt in an attempt to stay upright. He quickly clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to do that again. Draco parted Harry's mouth with his strong lips, pushing him down to the sofa. Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco to stop, but all that came out was a chilled groan as Draco's tongue invaded his mouth. Draco licked the roof of Harry's mouth, along his tongue, under it. Harry was left a shuddering mess. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry had pushed Draco off of him, trying to catch his breath. Draco supported himself on his arms, placing them on either side of Harry's face and pushing up. He had slight smile on his face and his grey eyes were dilated in the dark room and from the exhilaration.

"That was amazing," Draco said unconsciously, leaning down again. Harry was spent from the exertion as Draco kissed his lips soundly. His mind moved sluggishly as Draco ran his hands down Harry's sides. Harry's tongue wandered into Draco's again, this time staying longer before being overwhelmed. When he kissed Ginny, it was so naïve, so soft. Draco was – different. It felt earthy and raw. Harry shivered again, withdrawing his tongue. He almost chocked when he felt Draco grinding against him. He twisted Draco's shirt in his fingers, sure that he was going to rip them if Draco didn't stop. Draco didn't. Harry moaned in mortification. Draco thought he was moaning in pleasure. He pulled his mouth away from Harry's swollen lips, attacking his neck.

"Please don't –" Harry started saying breathlessly.

Draco interrupted. "I won't mark you."

"That's not – oh, god," Harry's mind stopped functioning as blood flowed to his groin. He was getting hard with Draco on top of him. _This can't be happening_. He hadn't even gotten hard when kissing Ginny. Yet, here he was, under his mortal enemy who could quite possibly be marked, getting aroused. _I need to get out of here_. But all his body wanted to do was respond. He felt his hips moving against Draco's. His fingers found their way to Draco's hemline, sneaking under it and onto Draco's back. Harry pulled Draco down even further; sure that he was leaving bruises on Draco's back. He whimpered at the feel of their arousals crushing against each other. _I'm liking this? I haven't even gone this far with Ginny_. Harry dragged Draco's mouth away from his neck and back to his lips. He kissed Draco urgently, plunging his tongue into Draco's with force and assertion. He swallowed as much of Draco as he could, twisting his tongue against Draco's cheeks. Now they were rutting in full force, sending shivers down both their spines. _Oh god, if we keep going, I'm going to –_ Draco let out a low moan, climaxing. Harry couldn't stop himself. The moan itself aroused him to no end. He arched his back against Draco, coming in his pants. Neither boy seemed to mind as their tongues tangled in an effort to control the other. Draco pushed insistent kisses into Harry's lips and Harry pressed confident kisses into Draco's. They lay there for a long while, reveling in the aftermath of their climaxes. Their breathing slowed finally and they could hear each other over their quieting hearts.

"Well…" Draco started saying. He paused.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Are you okay?"

Harry opened his eyes to look at Draco's face. It took him a little while to focus on Draco's face. "Yeah." _Why wouldn't I be? I just came in my pants. Because of fucking Malfoy._

"So…" Draco said uncomfortably, shifting away from Harry's body. Harry had to stop himself from grabbing Draco and fitting him back where he belonged. Both boys sat up gingerly, feeling hot and sticky. Draco flicked his wand in a flash, cleaning them off.

"So?" Harry asked. He was sure Draco had reached some kind of epiphany.

"That pretty much confirms it for me," Draco said, watching 'Pansy'. Harry kept his face as neutral as possible while still shivering slightly from his orgasm. "I fancy wizards."

Harry blinked. _That's it_? "Right," he muttered. This made sense. Draco asked Pansy to turn into a wizard to – test out his theory. _But why me? Why not his Slytherin friends?_

"Sorry, Pansy," Draco said sincerely. Once again Harry was caught off guard. His mouth slipped open at the apology. This night was getting weirder by the second.

"It – It's okay," he said before remembering that he was supposed to be Pansy. "Could've just kissed an actual boy, though, instead of making me come with you," he mumbled, embarrassed at what he was saying but knowing that Pansy would probably make a glib comment like that.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Draco said distantly, staring at Harry again.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. "I knew this was a possibility. Why else would I be here?" he said, noticing Draco for the first time and wishing he could have his glasses back.

"Right…" Draco said, wrenching his eyes from Harry's and standing up unsteadily. "Um… Do you – do you want to continue – this?" he asked, staring at his shoes.

"Yes," Harry breathed without consulting his common sense. _Pansy would want to continue this_, he reasoned. Not that she mattered anymore. But that was the only way to justify Harry's reaction to Draco.

Draco smiled at him. What a beautiful, blurry smile it was… Harry blinked in confusion. "Tomorrow? Same time, same place?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. _Fuck, how long does the potion last for? How long was I here?_ As awareness struck him, he bolted up from the couch. Draco caught him before he would fall over from being dizzy. "I – I should get going," Harry said. He wrenched out of Draco's reach, fumbling for his glasses. Once he found them and placed them on his face, he ran out the door, not noticing Draco's protest. He knew Pansy wouldn't have left, but he couldn't chance Draco's suspicions. She would probably have stayed the night. Harry groaned. Thinking of staying the night with Draco was causing him to feel aroused again. _I'm gay?_

-x-

Pansy followed Draco into the Great Hall. She pulled him back, forcing him to walk slower than her. They stopped by the window, away from the Slytherin table. After making sure they were alone, Pansy started saying, "About last night…"

Draco cut her off. "We agreed never to discuss it outside of the room." That was true, Pansy _had_ agreed to not discuss it. But she really needed to apologize to Draco for not showing up. Now she was confused as to why he wasn't mad at her. She couldn't drink the potion. Just the thought of being in a male's body was making her cringe. She had needed more time to deal with it. But she hadn't told him that. She couldn't.

"Nothing happened," she said, slightly perplexed at Draco's behavior.

He gave her an equally puzzled look before glazing it over with a small smile. "Right, nothing happened…" he said. "And nothing is going to happen," he added as an afterthought as a reminder for her to never speak of this in front of others. She nodded. Draco didn't trust many people, which was why he had come to her. He had considered talking to one of his male friends, like Blaise or Theo. But knowing them, they'd probably destroy his dignity. _Besides, Pansy loves kissing me. She won't mind a few more sessions_.

-x-

It wasn't until the next night, a few minutes before ten, that Harry finally understood what he was doing. He was meeting Draco to kiss him. He was lying to his friends and cheating on his girlfriend – all because of Draco Malfoy. He knew he shouldn't compare Ginny with Draco, but it was hard not to. He was driven into a mad frenzy with Draco. Ginny always calmed him while Draco drove him wild. _I have to go. I promised him. This will be the last time_. Draco had enjoyed it, but Harry was confused beyond belief. _It's probably weirder for Pansy. If I were her. Being in a boy's body and being kissed like that_. Harry stopped in front of the alcove, unsure of what to do. Before he could second-guess his decision, Draco appeared at the entrance and pulled him in by the hand.

"What was it you wanted to talk about today?" Draco asked, guiding Harry back on the couch.

"Huh?" Harry asked. _Oh, he's talking to Pansy. Damn!_ It could have been anything.

"You wanted to tell me something about last night…"

"Oh, right." From the looks of it though, Draco had no idea that she hadn't shown up last night. Harry cringed inwardly to think of how Draco would react when Pansy eventually got around to telling him the truth. "I – er – wanted to apologize…" _Right, apologies are good. She was never good at them… Oh, shit, apologize for what?_ "For running out so quickly last night. It's just – so weird."

"Are you alright now? I mean, we don't have to do this. I could just – find someone else."

"_No_," Harry all but shouted. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of Draco finding someone else irked him. Draco smiled at Harry's response, squeezing his hand reassuringly. That's when Harry noticed that Draco was still holding him.

"So, does this body feel much different?"

Harry stared at Draco, his mind flickering with questions and confusion. "Well, yeah. I'm a girl," he responded lamely.

"I know that. I meant from the one you used yesterday."

_Pansy has no clue._ It took Harry a moment to realize that Draco meant for Pansy to never find out who she was turning into. Pansy wasn't supposed to know that she was turning into Harry. Draco continued. "I've only got enough of each person for one transformation…" he said, trying to justify himself.

"I know." _Is Pansy really this stupid?_ Harry decided that she wasn't, since she was a Slytherin. "Why do they both have black hair?" Draco looked shocked. _Fuck, maybe Pansy _is_ that stupid…_

"So you can't tell them apart," Draco said quickly. His expression was challenging, daring Harry to ask another question.

Harry took him up on the challenge. "Really? Are any of them –" he almost said Harry, but caught himself in the nick of time. "- Potter? He has black hair, you know."

Draco paled considerably, but his breath stayed calm and his expression stayed neutral. "Really, I hadn't noticed," he said evenly.

_He's crushing on me!_ "What about Snape? Could I be him right now?" Harry asked slyly.

Draco smiled back devilishly, leaning towards Harry. "Maybe you are him right now," he said. He straddled Harry, pushing him against the sofa and kissing him. Harry wrenched his glasses off his face so he could feel Draco's lashes against his. Harry lifted Draco up slightly, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position. Draco pushed his groin against Harry's, not waiting to warm up. Harry realized that he didn't need to warm up. He was already half erect. He moaned into Draco's slow mouth, running his hands up Draco's back. Their breaths came in at odd intervals as they ground against each other. Harry teased Draco's lips, nipping and flicking as he roamed. _Yes, much better than Ginny_. Draco responded with soft tugs to Harry's hair and low groans that stirred Harry's stomach. Their arousals were leaking and Harry felt the throbbing growing in his head and his groin. "Oh god, I'm going to come," he muttered, his eyes rolling back. He cried out in frustration when the weight disappeared from his lap. "Malfoy," he snarled, clenching his fists and his eyes.

"Let's take this to bed," Draco whispered tantalizingly into Harry's ear. Harry stilled, his heart thumping erratically.

"To – bed?" he squeaked. "I – um – wh – what?"

Draco laughed. "Come on," he said, pulling Harry up and dragging him to the plain, canopied bed in the corner of the room.

"That wasn't here yesterday," Harry said.

"I know…"

"Oh."

Draco pushed Harry onto the fluffy mattress, crawling over beside him and kissing him senseless. He gently cupped Harry's painful arousal, massaging it. Harry melted in Draco's hands, his body tingling with goosebumps. He pumped into Draco, moving towards completion. Draco's hand moved away. Harry growled with fervor, twisting out of Draco's mouth and shoving him into the mattress. He straddled Draco's hips, grinding against it. "Don't you _dare_," he said, assaulting Draco's mouth with his harsh lips. In the back of his mind, he was thinking, _Pansy would never do this_. Then he started thinking, _Fuck Pansy._ Harry moved his kisses down to Draco's neck, removing the tie with a sharp tug and unbuttoning him. His fingers feasted on Draco's chest and the scars from a few months ago. He moaned in pleasure and guilt, kissing the soft skin. Draco was still under him, not making a sound.

"What're you thinking?" Harry asked, his lips fluttering against Draco's beating heart.

"Nothing."

"No, you're thinking something. Tell me," Harry said. Draco remained silent. Harry stopped his exploring, pulling up and gazing into Draco's eyes. "I'm not going to tell anyone. You trust me, don't you?" Draco's eyes fell shut and Harry could tell that he was bursting to say something, but couldn't. "Draco, I promise," Harry said softly, marveling at how well the name fell from his tongue.

"I – I was thinking of everything I'd want to say to him right now."

"Tell me. I'm him. Tell him."

Draco took in a sharp breath, steeling himself. He opened his eyes again to stare up at Harry's disheveled hair and glazed eyes. Draco hesitantly brought his hand up and traced Harry's nose. "You are so beautiful."

Harry stopped breathing.

"I love your eyes… Even when you glare at me, I love them. I guess, especially when you glare at me. That's when I know for sure that you notice me. That I'm someone to you." Draco then dropped his hand to his chest, wrenching his eyes away from Harry's and looking at the ceiling. He laughed. Harry was startled at the sound. Draco was laughing. "You must think I'm crazy," Draco said, looking back at Harry.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, silent and still. Draco leaned up on his elbows, misting his lips on Harry's. "I love your eyes."

"Oh god…" Harry gasped. Draco pulled away, his expression pained. "No," Harry murmured, leaning down to capture Draco's lips in his. "Don't," he said vaguely. How was he supposed to respond to this? Since he didn't know, he just kissed. They kissed to their heart's content. Harry's sexual urges were replaced with unfocused thoughts and lips. They kissed slowly this time, with no frantic bursts of domination. It was so real, so perfect. Harry felt sleep dragging him down and he gently pried out of Draco's grasp. "I – I have to go. The potion," he mumbled.

"Yes, the potion," Draco repeated, apparently reminding himself that Harry was in fact Pansy. Harry straightened his tie and his shirt, struggling out of bed. "Are you coming back?"

Harry froze. He had forgotten that he was supposed to break it off with Draco. But he couldn't now. Draco's crush wasn't just a crush. _Is he on my side now?_ Harry berated himself for not checking for the Dark Mark when he had the chance. Harry didn't know what to say. A simple yes or no would have sufficed, but Harry's life was never that simple. He had forgotten about Voldemort. He never forgot about Voldemort. But being with Draco, his mind stayed on Draco. With Ginny, a morbid thought always hung back in Harry's mind. _If Voldemort finds out about Ginny, he will kill her_. Now the same thought was tugging at Harry's mind about Draco.

"You don't have to. It's okay," Draco said quietly.

"No, I'll be back," Harry responded. He had to come back. He left Draco on the bed, collecting his tie and his glasses before he left. He had to know. Only next time, no more snogging, just questions. _That's a good enough reason to cheat, right? Moron_. He knew he needed to break things off with sweet Ginny. _Maybe I don't love her like that. Hell, I'm not even attracted to her. But Malfoy… I need to find out who he's working for. Maybe I can hide him from Voldemort. Does he even want to be saved? What did he really want from Pansy's arrangement?_

The next day, he wandered around the castle with his thoughts. His friends didn't pester him. They knew he needed his space. _If they only knew why…_ Even Ginny left him alone, not wanting to disturb him. He was both happy and upset by this. He needed to be with Ginny to know how he felt about her. But he didn't want to be around her because he didn't want his suspicions to ring true. He really needed someone to talk about it, and everyone thought it was best to leave him alone. That night, he walked into the alcove and sat tiredly beside Draco on the couch.

"How'd you find this room?" Harry asked Draco.

"Potter and I had been fighting and I was pissed off. So I decided to take it out on the wall," Draco said with a small grin.

"And you kicked so hard, a room appeared… Makes a whole lot of sense."

Draco laughed. "Well, I kicked a few times. Nothing happened, just about broke my toe. When I leaned my back against it, it just opened."

"So basically, anyone could walk in on us…"

"Well, yes. But I don't see why they would," Draco said, inching his hand hesitantly towards Harry's. Harry let Draco lightly clutch his hand. Draco sighed softly, running his thumb over Harry's knuckles. Even such touches were causing Harry's stomach to plunge with excitement. _No, no, talk first._

"What do you want from this?" Harry asked.

Draco pulled his hand back, looking agitated. "What do you mean?"

"What do you want?"

Draco turned into Malfoy in a split second. A faint mask of indifference was painted on his face as he looked coldly at Harry. Harry knew that he was treading in deep waters. _Even for Pansy…_ He tried again.

"You already know you're gay. You figured that out the first night. Why continue this?"

"Why not?" Draco snapped. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "Look, I told you, you don't have to do this. We can stop."

"No, I don't want to stop," Harry said rapidly. _Is Malfoy just using me for my body?_ He needed to know. _Is he that desperate?_

"Then what do you want to know," Draco asked, shifting away from Harry and stiffening his back.

"Doesn't it – hurt?" Harry asked. Draco's brows twitched questioningly. "Doesn't it hurt doing this and knowing it's not real? Seeing him out there…" Harry didn't know why he was asking his questions like this. It all sounded so personal coming out of his mouth. They sat in silence as the loaded question sunk into their minds.

"Yes," Draco breathed out, his shoulders slumping. "Yes, it hurts more than you can imagine. But… it's always hurt to see him. At least this way, I can touch him."

Harry almost whimpered at Draco's pained expression. _A crush isn't supposed to hurt_. When Ginny was kissing Dean, it hadn't hurt him. He was just jealous that Dean had her when she was supposed to be Harry's.

"You didn't look in a mirror, did you?" Draco asked, suddenly angry.

Harry snapped back to reality. "No."

"How did you know you were turning into the same person?"

"Same height, same build, same hair. It doesn't take a genius, Malfoy."

Draco colored. "Right, sorry."

Harry tried to delve deeper. "I just think you could get more out of this than – um, sex." Draco nodded at Harry to continue. "Didn't you feel better last night? Do you just want to talk?" _That's a good way to begin_.

"It wouldn't be real."

"None of this is real. Tell me all the things you want to tell him. Ask him things you want to know."

"You aren't going to know how to answer the questions," Draco said, smiling sadly.

"I'll make stuff up. Just get it off of your chest." Harry heard the words exit his mouth, realizing how nice it was to know that Draco wasn't just using him for sex. This relationship – if you could even call it that – was messed up. But Harry didn't mind. He was used to being clueless of how his life would pan out.

Draco struggled with his emotions for a few minutes, unsure of what to do. He _had_ felt better last night, actually being able to sleep for six hours straight. Maybe 'Pansy' was right. He just needed to talk it through. He got up, pulling Harry towards the bed again. They sat down on the edge of it, just watching each other.

"Okay," Draco said, moving closer to Harry. He gently touched Harry's cheek. "Since last year… Every time I look at you, it's been torture." He used his other hand to gently unravel Harry's tie. "I don't know how, I don't know why… Well, I guess I do know why. It's because you're – you…" He kissed Harry's cheek gently. "Want to hear something funny?" he asked, his lips now next to Harry's ear. Harry nodded. Draco chuckled and said, "Every time I made fun of your clothes – I had no idea what they looked like because I was imagining what was under them. I have to stop myself from accidentally asking you to take your shirt off. So I just insult you instead."

Harry quelled his giggles, knowing that he wasn't supposed to laugh because 'she' didn't know who 'he' was. Draco pushed him back against the pillows. He kissed Harry's jaw lightly as his fingers deftly undid Harry's shirt. "You're so beautiful. When I'm in class, I can't hear a word the professor says. When you are in the same room with me, it sends chills down my spine. I'm failing most of my classes because of you. Are you happy about that?" he asked, gently biting Harry's exposed neck.

Harry squirmed with pleasure at the intimate touch. "Yes, I'm very happy about that," he muttered. Harry gasped when Draco's finger trailed further south, down from his stomach to his groin. Draco undid the belt, pulling down Harry's pants and boxers. Harry groaned with pleasure as the cool air touched him.

"In class, I daydream about you. About how it would feel to tangle my fingers in your hair." Draco wound his slender fingers around Harry's full head of hair. "About how it would feel to kiss you breathless." Draco kissed Harry earnestly, enjoying each passing moment. "About how it would feel to make you moan." Draco pumped Harry furiously, causing Harry to chock back his gasps and let out a guttural groan. "About how it would feel to make you shout my name over and over and over again." Draco pushed off of Harry, settling between his legs and licking him from base to tip. Harry's eyes rolled back as he pushed up unconsciously. Draco took Harry in his mouth, rolling his tongue against Harry's shaft as he pulled up and pushed back down.

"Draco," Harry moaned, clutching the bed sheets as he fought the urge to plunge into Draco's fleshy mouth. Draco swallowed as much of Harry as he could without gagging, contracting his muscles. Harry's head fell back at the pleasure running to his groin. Draco tongued him with increasing ferocity, assaulting Harry's senses. "Oh god, Draco," Harry gasped as Draco's tongue errantly brushed at his tip. "Don't – I'll come," Harry whimpered as he pumped into Draco's awaiting mouth. At the comment, Draco started to push into Harry with fervor. Harry felt his cock hitting the back of Draco's throat. He heard the soft moans and gags erupting from the blond boy. He felt his erection throbbing and growing in Draco's mouth. "Draco, pull out," Harry said frantically. Draco shook his head. Harry shuddered as his body started to prepare for the climax. "I'm coming," Harry groaned, arching his back as he pushed deep into Draco's mouth. "Draco," Harry shouted, coming into Draco's mouth. His head exploded with pleasure. His legs shook from the exertion and his hands were pulling the bed sheets free from the mattress. He wrenched Draco's still mouth from his half aroused cock, dragging him up for a loving kiss. He tasted himself in Draco's mouth and he moaned, rolling Draco over and positioning himself on top. He rubbed against Draco's legs. He felt Draco smile under his lips.

"It's okay. I finished," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry's back and holding him close.

"You're amazing…" Harry said, his body fitting against Draco's perfectly.

"No, _you're_ amazing." With a quick charm, Draco cleaned them off. "You're perfect."

_I could fall in love with him_… But so far, it was all so physical. Everything Draco talked about was physical. _Ginny…_ Another piece to the never-ending puzzle that was Harry's life. Compared to kissing Draco – there _was_ no comparison. He might as well have been kissing Hermione. _Draco loves me._ It explained why Draco wasn't leaving him alone, even after everything he'd done. Harry just needed to know if what he was feeling for Draco was love or just physical attraction. And that meant talking to Ginny. Something he was _not_ looking forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

-x-

Haven't read through it, haven't beta-ed it. Sorry for the mistakes.

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY **_**JOSEPHINE STONE**_** ON HER WORDPRESS WEBSITE. It is a reworked fan fiction of her story, **_**MISUNDERSTANDING**_**. I just added my own flair. Please read her version and give her a heck of a lot of reviews!**

******http:/ / hdfanfiction .wordpress .com/2010/06/13/misunderstanding/**  


Enjoy! Other half to come next week.

-x-

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked as he pulled away from her. They had been kissing for fifteen minutes and Harry was barely going through the motions. He might have been dosing off, he wasn't exactly sure. He need to talk to her, but didn't know where to start. _Hey Ginny, let's break up because I'm getting bored and I came into Malfoy's mouth._ _Yeah, that'd pan out well._ They had only started dating a few weeks ago.

"Nothing!" Harry said defensively.

"That does seem to be a problem, doesn't it?" Ginny asked sarcastically. She had expected Harry to be a sort of passionate lover, with reckless abandon and a frustrated libido. She wasn't getting either of the vibes from him. Harry never made any move to get further than kissing. She had been slightly disappointed, but she was willing to wait.

"What?" Harry asked. Now he was thinking that perhaps he could get Ginny to break up with him.

"Harry, it's like you aren't even here. All we do is kiss. In fact, I haven't gotten a good kiss since last week."

"Are you saying you're bored?" Harry asked, feeling hopeful. Ginny didn't notice. She just sighed and looked at him with her pretty doe eyes.

"Yes, aren't you?" she asked. Their relationship was stagnant. She didn't know how else to proceed other than increased more physical attention.

"Yeah." Kissing Ginny was such a let down after having Draco kiss the living daylights out of him.

"Good, I have an idea," Ginny said, winking impishly. _No, I don't want any ideas. I want you to break up with me!_ Harry's eyes widened as Ginny's hand slipped under Harry's shirt. She gripped his back, climbing onto his lap and kissing him soundly. Her hands moved from Harry's back to his neck and over to his chest. She sighed at the touch while Harry tried not to push her away. _This is so wrong!_

"Ginny, wait," Harry groaned into Ginny's mouth, pressing her hands against his chest to make her stop.

"No," Ginny said. "You don't want to take the next step? I'll do it for you." Her kisses moved down to Harry's neck. Harry was feeling frantic now as Ginny wrenched her hands away from Harry's chest and moved them to his stomach, inching lower still.

"You aren't listening to me, Ginny. I _can't_," Harry gasped out. Ginny stilled on top of him, her hair tickling Harry's cheek.

"You can't?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because – I – Ginny, you – This isn't – Please…"

Ginny's hand withdrew from Harry as she pulled herself upright, still seated on Harry's lap. "Tell me why? I know it's not me. So what's wrong?"

Harry colored, fumbling with his words. "I – I'm sorry. I have to go," he said, trying to push Ginny off of him.

"No, you don't. I deserve an explanation. You're breaking up, aren't you?"

Harry sighed in defeat, leaning back on the couch. "I – I don't know, okay. I'm confused."

"You're not stressed because of Voldemort, are you?"

_Far from it_. "I'm always stressed about him, Ginny. It's not that," Harry said. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him into a warm hug. "It's not that," Harry repeated, his head resting on Ginny's shoulder.

"Then? Someone else?"

Harry froze. Ginny had always been perceptive. He shouldn't have been so surprised to hear her say that. "We're just not going to work out, Ginny."

"But you and this someone else is…"

"I'm so sorry, Ginny."

"You know, you're breaking my heart right now. You aren't explaining anything to me."

"Please, it's hard for me as it is. I want to end it before it gets messy, okay?"

"You aren't attracted to me," Ginny said flatly.

"I – I thought I was."

Ginny pulled Harry away from her, lifting his chin up with her fingers. "But then you found someone else. Just tell me who. Please?" Harry was silent. Ginny started to get angry. "Harry Potter, I _deserve_ to know."

"I have to go," Harry muttered, pushing Ginny off of him and straightening his tie.

"You're going to meet her, aren't you?" Ginny asked quietly. Harry's heart broke at the pitiful tone. He gulped, staring at the ground. He heard Ginny's approaching footsteps behind him. "Harry," she said. Harry turned around to face her. "Fuck. You." That was soon followed by a fist that landed on Harry's jaw with a crack. He stood there in shock, his eyes watering from the pain. A sob escaped Ginny as she fled the room, leaving Harry alone.

He didn't know how, but the next thing he knew, he was in front of the alcove, pushing open the door. He stepped up to Draco's surprised face, kissing him helplessly. He wanted to get away. He wanted to escape into Draco's arms.

"You're early," Draco muttered into Harry's lips.

"I want you, _now_," Harry said, not giving a flying fuck about how unlike Pansy he was behaving. He pushed Draco onto the bed, ripping out his buttons and wrenching the shirt off his shoulders. He feasted his eyes on Draco's pale, lean body. He grabbed Draco's left forearm, letting out a soft moan at the pale green Dark Mark that was barely visible. He felt betrayed, although he had no real reason to. He realized that he was gripping Draco's arm tightly. Draco was looking at him with confusion. "When?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"I can't believe you didn't notice yet," Draco said, closing his eyes and calming himself. "Last summer – it was a 'surprise'. I – I don't –" Draco broke off, startled at Harry's angry emerald eyes.

"Did you want it?" Harry asked harshly. _Fuck, I just blew it. _Pansy would have been squealing with joy. It was unsettling to think that. He wasn't going to pretend to be her anymore. He was going to be Harry and he didn't care what Draco thought about it.

"I wasn't give a fucking choice," Draco said, emulating Harry's harsh tone. "Yes, I wanted it."

Harry let out a chocked gasp, letting go of Draco's arm. "Why?" he asked, his voice losing all harshness and replaced with a piteous tone.

Draco's brows furrowed. "I wanted my parents to be proud of me," he said quietly.

"That's your reason?"

"Yes."

"Are they?"

"No."

Harry's stomach plunged nauseatingly. "What?" he breathed.

"They aren't," Draco said, looking away.

Draco rendered Harry speechless yet again. Draco had loved Harry, and yet he became a Death Eater. _For what? To please his parents?_ Draco got the mark _after_ he fell in love with Harry. Anger fumed through Harry's mind at the thought. Draco was still the same selfish, good-for-nothing shit head he's always been. Draco had rendered Harry speechless, so he did the next best thing. He kissed Draco's lips. Demanding kiss that wanted more than Draco could possibly give. He bruised Draco's shoulders as he pressed them to the mattress. "Fuck you," he growled as he ran his hands down Draco forcefully. Harry didn't care if Draco figured out that he wasn't Pansy. He didn't care that Draco was marked. He wanted Draco's passion, and Draco was _not_ going to deny him that. Draco arched up, pushing into Harry twice as hard, which only cause Harry to become more aggressive. Harry was inexperienced when it came to sex, but none of that mattered. He wanted to be inside Draco at that moment. He wrenched open Draco's khakis, not wasting a moment to take Draco's cock in his mouth. He sucked hard, causing Draco to buck into him. He ran his teeth down Draco's hardness, tormenting him. Draco pushed him off, throwing him to the side as he tugged off Harry's tie and undid his shirt. He bit into Harry's lower lip, causing Harry to moan with pain. Draco pulled the shirt off of Harry's arms, kissing and biting all the while. He dropped his head to Harry's chest, sucking on his hard nipples with fervor. His hands weren't still as he pushed down Harry's jeans and pumped him rhythmically. Harry groped around blindly for Draco's aching cock. All it took were a few hard jerks. Both boys came in each other's hands, shouting in unison. Draco fell on top of Harry, kissing his shoulder as he laid his head against the crook of Harry's neck. Harry quivered under Draco, unusually comfortable with being under him naked. Harry wanted to forget that he ever saw the mark. He wanted to forget that Draco had betrayed him. He wanted to be just Harry for once in his life.

"Tell me something I don't know about you," Harry murmured, bringing his hand up to curl around Draco's tumbling hair. Draco's brain had to play catch up to realize that Harry had talked to him. That's what Harry wanted. If Draco couldn't think, that would mean he wouldn't know that Pansy was really Harry.

"I like sushi."

Harry chuckled into Draco's hair. He wondered if that was something Pansy didn't know or something Draco knew Harry didn't know. "More personal."

"You know everything about me." Draco inhaled Harry's scent as though to imprint it to memory.

"Does he?"

"No, he knows nothing about me," Draco said sadly.

"Okay, go on."

Draco scoffed. "What, you want me to list everything off?"

Harry was silent. Draco had a point. "I've never had sushi," Harry said, finally.

Draco pulled away from Harry shoulder, a chuckle escaping him. He rolled off, leaning on his elbow as he stared at Harry from above. "Why am I not surprised?" he said, moving a tendril of Harry's hair from his eyes. "You know, my favorite color is actually green."

"Hmm… Slytherin green, huh?"

Draco blinked, confused. He almost shook his head to disagree, but caught himself. Harry saw him hesitating. A slow smile grew on his face. "Yeah, Slytherin green," he said, staring into Harry's eyes.

"It isn't Slytherin green, is it?" Harry asked, turning his head slightly.

"No, it isn't," Draco said, pressing his lips onto Harry's. "Not the reason at all." Harry smiled, knowing what Draco meant. They lay there for a while, lips touching, not really kissing. "I love piano and I hate Quidditch."

"Why?" Harry asked, feeling dizzy from the proximity.

"I like music. I like getting lost in music. I like forgetting myself in music."

"Quidditch?"

"I never liked the competition. Stressed me out. Stressed me out when I lost, stressed me out when I won. Which is why I'm not on the team. But – "

"But what?"

"I miss Seeking. I love flying. I like to push myself to see how far I can go."

Harry caught himself before he could say 'me too'. "I hate crowds," he said softly, his lips still moving against Draco's. Draco pulled away slightly, giving Harry a slightly confused look. Or maybe it was concerned. Harry wasn't certain. "Even if they don't know that I am there," Harry continued, wanting to share this with Draco, no matter how awkward it sounded coming from 'Pansy'. "I don't like being touched by strangers… In fact, I don't think I like to be touched by people I know, unless I'm really close to them."

"So I should feel honored?" Draco asked, running his fingers down Harry's neck.

"Yes, very," Harry said seriously. He groaned as he felt fingers wrapping around his cock. Draco muttered something under his breath and Harry inhaled sharply as he felt wet fingers tugging him. "Wandless?" he breathed.

"It gets damn annoying having to stop to grab your wand in the middle of this," Draco explained lazily. Harry was surprised at how easy it was for Draco to do wandless magic. He was even more appreciative of it as he orgasmed five minutes later. "I'll never get tired of seeing your face like that," Draco said.

"What?" Harry asked blearily. His thoughts soon caught on and he smiled. 'You're the only one who ever has."

"I know." Draco laid his head on Harry's chest again. "Stay…"

"Wh – what?"

"We don't have classes tomorrow."

Harry stiffened, trying to get up. "N – no, I don't want you to freak when you wake up next to me," Harry stuttered. _Or rather, when you don't wake up next to Pansy__. _ Draco grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him back down.

"I won't, I promise."

Harry wanted to stay. Draco's handsome face was actually begging him. He pulled his arm away from Draco's firm grip, shaking his head. He pulled his clothes on jerkily.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, starting to get up too.

"No. Stay. It's nothing," Harry said as he wrapped the tie around his neck, not bothering to tie it. He fumbled around for his glasses, which Draco handed to him from the bed. "Just – wouldn't want to ruin the illusion…"

"I have to wake up sometime," Draco said softly, staring at Harry. _I'm not ready to wake up_, Harry thought. He shuddered to think of how Draco would react to the truth. He was puzzled as to why Draco hadn't figured it out yet. Harry loved the hungry expression on Draco's face when he looked up. Draco never stared at Harry's scar. That's all everyone else seemed to stare at. But Draco – he always seemed to be drawn to Harry's eyes. Harry loved the way Draco moaned when they barely touched. He loved the low gasp Draco gave out when he climaxed. He loved the fact that Draco felt privileged to even be touching Harry the way he did.

_I don't want to wake up._ "Not right now," Harry murmured. Draco looked disappointed, but nodded in agreement. He was still in bed as Harry left.

The next morning, Draco was one of the first one's to get to the Great Hall. He was always up earlier that his dorm mates. He decided to go down for a quiet breakfast. Pansy was the first one to join him. She had a smirk on her face, like she was trying to hide a smile. Harry had entered the Great Hall behind her. He sat facing the Slytherin table, as he always did. So he got a full view of Draco. He saw them talking and panic started to creep in. _Shit, Pansy!_ He muttered a quiet charm under his breath. Now the voices were amplified in his ears as he heard them.

"Good night?" Draco asked.

"Brilliant, actually. Had a great lay," Pansy said, her smirk widening. Draco nodded in ascent. Harry couldn't believe his luck. Pansy was seeing someone and she was talking about him.

"With who?" Draco asked. Harry groaned in mortification. _No, don't answer him!_

"Not you," Pansy teased. Harry waited for the confusion to dawn on Draco's face, so he was surprised to find a sly smile instead. Draco just shook his head at her.

"Yes, not me," Draco said conspiringly, winking at Pansy. Harry supposed he was still in the clear. _Is Pansy that clueless that she doesn't know what Malfoy's talking about?_ He was wrenched out of his charm when Ron thumped him on his shoulder.

"Harry, mate! What are you doing here so early?" Ron asked, stepping over the bench to sit next to her. Hermione looked at Harry curiously.

"Er – couldn't sleep," Harry lied. He had slept better than he had in a while. He was just too excited about the day to stay in bed. He wanted to watch Draco. He wanted to see if there was anything different about him. So far, Harry couldn't spot anything. All he saw was Draco pretending to eat his food while listening to the conversation around him. He didn't look tired or angry. He looked the same as he did last night. Harry felt relief washing over him. He glanced down at his cold breakfast, eating it without really tasting it. He didn't notice Draco's eyes flicking up at him.

-x-

"Ginny, please, wait!" Harry pleaded, grabbing Ginny's hand before she could disappear after Quidditch practice. She hadn't told anyone about them breaking up yet. And after last night, Harry was feeling worse and worse about Ginny. Not only had he broken up with her, he'd actually spent an entire hour with Draco. Ginny had barely talked to him during practice. In fact, she didn't even look at him. Fed up with the situation, Harry had finally managed to catch her before she could head back up to the common room. They were in the change rooms now. The rest of the team had left, leaving Ginny and Harry to do their thing – which they thought would just be more snogging.

"I don't want to hear it," Ginny said tersely, trying to slip out of Harry's fingers.

"I want you to hear it. I'm gay."

Ginny stopped struggling. They stood in the room, silent and stunned. Harry couldn't believe he'd just said that out loud. He let go of Ginny's hand, blushing furiously.

"I – er – sorry. I didn't – um… That's all I wanted to say," he stammered, stepping away from Ginny. He was even ready for another punch, if it came his way.

Ginny stood with her back to Harry. "Y – you're _gay_? What the hell?" She whipped around. "Do you really expect me to believe you?" she asked, her eyes filled with rage.

Harry blinked. He _had_. He nodded at Ginny mutely, knowing that if he spoke, he'd just land in deeper trouble that he was already in.

"You dumped me because you're gay?"

Harry was getting confused now. "Yes?" he said, more of a hesitant question than a concise answer.

"You aren't sure? How do you know for sure?" Ginny asked, hope sparking in her eye.

"No, Ginny, I'm _sure_," Harry said quickly.

"How?"

"I – um, I kissed a boy."

"Behind my back. You kissed a boy behind my back."

"Fuck! That didn't come out – I mean, he kissed me. And – and I – it was different from kissing you," Harry said, flinching constantly as the words tumbled out of his mouth, knowing that all of them were simply hurting Ginny more than helping her.

"Who?" Ginny asked challengingly, stepping forward. Harry stumbled back, shaking his head. "Tell me who it is, so I can rip his fucking head off." Harry gulped.

"He – he didn't know what he was doing, okay? He was confused too. And I got confused. And now we know. And now you know. Please, Ginny, I'm really sorry about this," Harry said.

Ginny strode up to Harry, kissing him softly. Harry stood still, letting her move her lips against his. "You're _that_ sure?" she asked when Harry didn't respond.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Hmm…" She stepped back, eyeing Harry critically. "Fine. We're over. But if I find out that he broke your heart, I'm going to hex him until he doesn't know top from bottom. Then I'm going to rip _your_ fucking head off. You hear me?"

Harry blinked at Ginny. He nodded solemnly, unsure of what had just happened. Ginny gave Harry a curt nod back before walking out the room. "What the hell…"

-x-

"What _are_ you reading?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide as she read the spine of the book Harry was holding. She grabbed the book out of his hands to make sure it wasn't a joke. She dropped it onto Harry's lap, her mouth gaping open. Harry righted the book.

"Gay Wizard's Guide to Sex," he said, showing Hermione front of the book.

"What?" Ron yelped, having apparently landed into the conversation at the wrong spot. He grabbed the book out of Harry's outstretched hand, ogling at the writing. "You broke up with Ginny because you're gay?"

Harry thought about it, taking the book back and flipping through the pages nonchalantly. He shook his head. "No, I don't think that's _why_ I broke up with her. We were getting bored."

"Um, she didn't sound bored," Ron said, glaring at Harry accusingly.

"She said she was bored and I agreed," Harry said, wincing at the memory. "I tried to fix it, it go worse. I told her not to go any further, but she insisted. So I told her the _other_ reason."

"That you're gay."

"Why are you reading about sex, Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the book.

Harry shrugged. "I figured someday I might actually do it. Since I'm apparently interested in blokes, I figured I might as well teach myself what it's all about."

"Did you ever try and read about normal sex?" Ron asked. "Well, why not? That might be your problem," he said, trying to justify himself.

"You've read books about sex?" Harry asked Ron.

"N – No," Ron said, eyeing Harry curiously.

"Did you have trouble with Lavender?"

Hermione looked visibly ruffled at the place this conversation was going to. Harry and Ron cringed, albeit for different reasons. Ron didn't reply.

"See," Harry said, hoping Ron caught on. "No amount of reading is going to fix a relationship that's not going to happen."

Now they were stuck in uncomfortable silence as they thought about how different relationships were now that they were older. "So… You fancy boys, huh?" Ron said thoughtfully. Harry nodded. "Why'd you go out with Ginny?" Harry shrugged. "You never fancied her?" Harry shrugged again. "But you like someone now, don't you?" Harry didn't respond, knowing he wasn't going to like what Ron was going to say next. "Who?" Harry sighed.

"Look, it's all really confusing right now, okay?" Harry said. "I'm going to go to class now. You guys can stay for a while longer," which meant Harry wanted to be alone for a while longer.

"You're going to Potions early?" Hermione squeaked, looking at Ron in bewilderment.

"Yes, Hermione, I am," Harry said tiredly. He got up from the bench on the courtyard, leaving his two friends to conspire amongst themselves.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Hermione. She looked thoughtful as he watched Harry's disappearing figure.

"I've got a theory. Why go to Potions early?" Ron blinked. "Exactly," she said, like that proved her point. It took Ron an extra two minutes to understand what she was talking about.

"Bloody hell!"

Meanwhile, Harry was in the dungeon, the first one to get there. He sat on the floor in the hall. He had his book on his lap, frowning nervously at the picture that was on it. It looked cruel and painful. He wondered why people ever wanted to have sex if it was so uncomfortable. He flipped the page languidly. That's when he heard slow footsteps coming his way. Out of his periphery, he noticed Draco's spotless shoes walking towards him. Harry thought Draco would just keep walking past Harry. Instead he stopped in front of Harry, looking down at the pictures in the book. It was very detailed, showing a man riding another and there were small notes along the bottom on which way to move and how to get the best experience out of that position.

"Is there something I can do for you, Malfoy?" Harry asked without a trace of malice in his voice. He looked up at Draco's downturned face. Draco smirked, but didn't answer. He stepped back, leaning against the opposite wall, while staring at Harry. They stared at each other until they heard students approaching.

"Maybe," Draco said. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from grinning. Draco wasn't fighting, he wasn't even mocking. He was inviting. It was a pleasant change. _All thanks to Pansy and her ridiculous Polyjuice Potion._

That night Harry was pulled into bed gently. He let Draco undress him, lying silently as his clothes were dropped to the edge of the bed. He was glad he didn't have to talk to Draco. Draco seemed to know everything Harry was thinking. Draco rolled over, pulling Harry on top of him. Now Harry lazily went through Draco's buttons, kissing each exposed part of his skin as he worked his way down. Draco wanted this and Harry wasn't one to argue. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, pushing into him eagerly. Harry shuddered at the open invitation. Draco tried to pretend he wasn't as nervous as Harry. Harry quickly used the same lubrication charm that Draco had used last night, slicking himself and Draco with it. It was far from perfect and there were no tears of joy. There were no mind-blowing orgasms. It was scary, messy and painful. The two boys felt foolish as they fumbled around with each other, elbows knocking and ribs being jabbed. As Harry entered Draco, it was more than Draco could handle. He almost asked Harry to stop as he felt his opening being ripped. But he just endured it, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut.

The pain reminded Draco that this was Harry. That this was real. That although they were lying to each other, this moment was a real as it got. Draco knew that Harry might just be spying on him, using his body, or doing any number of mortifying things. But Draco had wanted Harry for so long now. He couldn't tell Harry how he actually felt. Pretending that he was talking to Pansy had been the only way to talk to Harry. He didn't know why Harry was doing this. At that moment, he didn't want to know Harry's motivation. All Draco knew was that Harry was with him and he was real. Draco was going to enjoy it for as long as he could. He wasn't going to let Harry ruin it by telling the truth. He was going to live the illusion. In this room, Draco was Harry's. Outside the room, he couldn't have Harry. Not even if everything Harry told him in the room was true. Draco was a Death Eater on a mission. How he wished he wasn't at that moment.

It hurt. It hurt to the point that Draco's eyes watered and tears spilled. But the tears soon disappeared under Harry's lips. Lubricant, come and limbs were spread on the bed. It was scary for Draco to give so much to Harry because he didn't know what Harry wanted from him.

Harry, on the other hand, was terrified of scarring Draco, emotionally and physically. When he saw the tears run down Draco's face, his stomach lurched. _I'm hurting him_. But Harry couldn't stop. He didn't know how to stop.

It was beautiful. After many painful thrusts, Harry ground against Draco's prostate. Draco's eyes shot open and he gasped. Harry stilled, unsure of whether it was a gasp of pleasure or agony. He gently nudged Draco again, making him moan. The look on Draco's face at that moment was beautiful.

"Har… Harder," Draco gasped in the middle of Harry's thrusts. He had almost said Harry's name out loud. "I love you," he said instead, because both phrases meant the same to him.

Harry wasn't going to last much longer. The soft confession of love was enough to overwhelm him. He came inside Draco. Knowing that Harry had come inside him was enough to make Draco climax.

Twenty minutes of fumbling and preparation, five minutes of painful penetration, seven minutes of actual sex, ten seconds of orgasm, four minutes of breathing, and twenty minutes of cuddling. Draco fell asleep on Harry's shoulder, his arms crushing Harry. Harry smiled sadly, extracting himself from Draco's limbs. He sat on the bed, watching Draco sleep. He leaned forward, kissing Draco goodnight.

"I love you," he whispered into Draco's soft lips. _It was perfect_.

-x-

"You did it, didn't you?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry said as he tried to keep the smile off his face.

"You did it," Ron said. Harry just shrugged, walking past Ron's bed to the bathroom. "Just tell me, Harry. I'm supposed to be your best friend," Ron continued, following Harry. The rest of their dorm mates were already at breakfast. "Tell me who it is, Harry. I'm not mad," Ron insisted.

Now Harry turned to him, toothbrush in his mouth. "Um, why would you be?" he asked in puzzlement.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Because you just dumped my one and only sister, so I should hate you right now." Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron interjected. "But, after talking to Hermione… Well, you can't help it that you are gay. And as your best friend I have accepted that." Harry realized that Ron was probably quoting Hermione word for word. He wanted to tell Ron, but that would only lead to more questions. Questions he didn't have answers for. "Come on, who is he?" Ron asked again.

"You wouldn't understand," Harry murmured, turning back to face the mirror.

Ron threw his head back, groaning at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fuck, it's true, isn't it?" he said as he realized that Hermione was telling the truth. Of course it was Draco. If it had been someone else, Harry would've told Ron already.

"Yes, it's true that I'm gay. Just get over it already," Harry grumbled rinsing his mouth.

"No, not that… That you… But why _him_?"

Harry straightened up in a flash, looking at Ron through the mirror in horror. _He knows? How?_ He stayed as he was, wondering why Ron hadn't mauled him yet.

"Why him?" Ron asked again.

"I – I don't know why," Harry said, feeling flustered. "I – I like the way he makes me feel." Harry shook his head, wishing this conversation wasn't happening. "It's complicated anyway. No one can know about this."

"Well, of course not! He is going to get you killed, Harry!"

"It's – um… More like I'm going to get him killed," Harry said softly. Harry had thought about it and he had done everything in his capacity to _not_ think about it. What he had with Draco felt too good and it hurt too much to even think about staying away. "He – he doesn't know it's me."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "Wh – what? You're pretending to be someone else? You want him _that_ bad?" Ron supposed he understood Harry's predicament – not being able to get close with someone without pretending. With Hermione, he had trepidations on how to approach the topic of dating. And they were best friends. He couldn't imagine what Harry was going through in his case.

"No – he… he thinks I'm Pansy under the Polyjuice Potion. He – he said he loved me," Harry said, wrenching his eyes away from Ron's and settling it on the golden faucet in front of him.

"He loves you?" Ron breathed.

"He's afraid to say it to me."

"You love him?"

Harry wanted to say yes, but he was afraid of Ron's reaction to it. Ron understood that having sex with someone and being in love were two vastly different things. Ron also understood Harry's silence.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Harry sighed with relief. "When did you get so good at reading people?" he asked, thankful for Ron.

Ron scoffed. "I didn't. Hermione was the one who suggested that you fancied Malfoy. I could tell there was something different about you this morning. And now, if it was something I wanted to hear, you would have said it," he said. Harry nodded slowly. "I'm your friend and I don't like it, but I can't stop you… Just don't give me the details, please." Harry smiled, thinking back to the night before. Ron shuddered. "Ugh, you're thinking about it, aren't you? Well, tell Hermione yourself. I don't think I can handle her dragging this conversation out of me. It's too weird."

In the Great Hall, Harry watched Draco trying to hide his blissful smile from his friends. Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes at Harry as he zoned out of their conversations. Before class started, Ron dutifully suggested that Hermione and Harry take a walk while he waited in the library.

Hermione looked like she was about to faint as Harry relayed the events. If Harry hadn't been so agitated, he'd be amused.

"How do you know it's not a trick, Harry?" she asked quietly.

"He doesn't know it's me," Harry said. He watched Hermione's worried expression grow. "Hermione, he's in love with me. It explains a lot of things. And – I – I think I'm in love with him."

"It's barely been a week!" Hermione squeaked loudly before Harry could calm her down.

"I know, alright. It's just that – I've never felt like this before." With Draco, Harry felt attractive, confident, meaningful, and loved. But he didn't think Hermione was in a mood to hear that.

"That's what sex does to you," Hermione said casually. Harry blanched at her callousness.

"It was _before_ the sex," Harry muttered. Hermione opened her mouth to respond heatedly. Harry interrupted her. "Anyways, there's something else I need to tell you. I haven't told Ron yet."

"What?"

"He's marked," Harry said solemnly, waiting for Hermione to lash out at him. He knew that getting involved with Draco was a stupid decision, no matter how he felt, when the Dark Mark was added into the equation.

"Oh, Harry," she said sympathetically. She didn't know what else to do. Only Harry could be dense enough to fall in love with the boy who'd made his life hell for the past six years.

"And I know he's up to something, but I don't think it is – this," Harry said, waving his hand at himself. "I need to know what he's planning. How, though?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. Honestly, you're in so much trouble for this. Just – don't do anything rash. And – er… find out everything about him. We'll go to Dumbledore once you find any clue."

"What if he doesn't want our help?" Hermione knew that Harry meant 'What if he chooses his family over me?' Neither Harry not Hermione expected Draco to leave his family behind after a week with Harry. A week where, when no one was watching, the two boys got along. Harry didn't know how strong Draco's love was for him.

"Then there isn't much we can do, other than turn him in. Which would –" Hermione stumbled to a halt, her hand clutching Harry's painfully. "No. Harry! You don't think he's – I mean, Katie and Ron. He did it?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before nodding. "He has the mark and I – I only see him for an hour each day. I have no idea what he's doing the rest of the time… He could be doing anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

-x-

Haven't read through it, haven't beta-ed it. Sorry for the mistakes.

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY **_**JOSEPHINE STONE**_** ON HER WORDPRESS WEBSITE. It is a reworked fan fiction of her story, **_**MISUNDERSTANDING**_**. I just added my own flair. Please read her version and give her a heck of a lot of reviews!**

******http:/ / hdfanfiction .wordpress .com/2010/06/13/misunderstanding/**  


Enjoy! Other half to come next week.

-x-

Draco was leaning against the headboard, facing the door. His elbows propped his upper body off the bed. He was out of his robes. His shirt was untucked and his hair was slightly messy. He was nervously chewing on his lip, which Harry decided he needed to do more often. Draco looked shy, which was laughable after all that had happened between them. But most of all, he was a picture of innocence. Harry knew that the illusion Draco was putting on was worse than the one he thought Pansy was under. Harry walked to the bed, pulling his robe off. He kissed Draco gently, but before Draco could pull him into bed, Harry pulled back.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Draco asked. They could talk about a million things. But what Draco really wanted to hear was Harry's confession.

"What are you doing for… him?"

Now Draco was confused. _Him? Him Harry?_

Harry wanted to say Voldemort, but that would give him away. _Like hell I'm calling him Dark Lord_. So instead he lifted up Draco's undone sleeve, gently touching the mark. "Him."

_He wants to fucking chat about the Dark Lord_? Draco escaped into Harry's arms so he wouldn't have to think about the Dark Mark. Now Harry wanted to bring it up in _their_ room? _No_, he thought vehemently. He shook his head, grabbing Harry's face and forcing a kiss onto the lips. Draco began shaking.

Harry wasn't sure if it was from anger or fear. _Probably both_. "Draco, no. Stop," he said firmly, pulling Draco's hands away and pushing them up against the headboard. Now Draco was laid out flat, his arms above him and look of fury in his eyes. "Please, we need to talk about this," Harry said.

"No, we can talk about it out there. Never in here," Draco said harshly. "He doesn't exist. Don't you understand?" the fury was melting into helplessness. "Out there I have to deal with it all the time. In here, I'm just me!"

"I know," Harry urged softly. He felt the same way. Out there he was Harry Potter, in here, he was just Harry. _No, I'm Pansy preten – oh, fuck it_. "I need to know how _you_ feel about it."

"It doesn't matter how I feel. I don't have a choice," Draco said calmly. He stopped shaking and was not trying to wrench his arms out of Harry's grip. Harry wouldn't budge.

"I'm trying to help you, damn it," Harry hissed. Draco laughed. Harry blinked at Draco, hearing the vicious, humorless laugh echoing against the walls. "You hexed Katie and poisoned Ron, didn't you?"

"Let me go," Draco said, lashing out at Harry fiercely.

"_No_, answer me," Harry said, pushing down on Draco so he would stop moving. Draco shook his head vehemently, trying to buck Harry off of him. "Tell me," Harry pleaded. "Draco, please. Tell me. I want to help –"

"_Fuck you_," Draco shouted at Harry, seething with rage and humiliation. "You _know_ I didn't mean – It wasn't meant – it wasn't _meant_ for them, damn it."

They were being much too loud. Especially since Professor Snape was out on patrol that night. "Who was it meant for?" he heard behind the door in the alcove. He'd never noticed the small passageway before. He was about to burst in when he heard his godson's voice. He could spot that agitated voice anywhere.

"Dumbledore."

This was not news for the professor. The Headmaster knew about the plan. But to think that Draco would admit this to _anyone_. Just dragging it out of Draco had taken him months.

"Why?"

Snape cracked open the door, completely unprepared for the sight in front of him. Harry was holding Draco steady on the bed, both boys steaming with fury and overwhelming helplessness.

"That's my mission," Draco spat at Harry.

"That's what the killing curse is for, you twat!" Harry exclaimed. Draco's mission was to kill Dumbledore. "Why on earth would you think of hexing him? Did you _really _think you were going to poison him? They could've _died_ because of your _fucking_ mission," Harry said forcefully.

"I don't have to explain every fucking detail to you," Draco replied, struggling against Harry.

Harry held him steady. "You _will_ tell me," he said.

"Because, I – I can't – I don't – please, I don't… want to do it," Draco said, sobs wracking his chest. Harry let go of Draco, but the blond stayed as he was.

Harry clapped a hand to his mouth, trying to still his own sobs. _I made him cry…_ With a groan, Harry placed his palms on Draco's cheeks and kissed him passionately. He apologized through the kiss. He comforted through the kiss.

"I love you, H…" Draco stopped himself, turning the last part into a moan. But Harry heard him. That was all he needed to hear.

Professor Snape gently closed the door in front of him. He needed a stiff drink before he could even speak to Dumbledore.

"I'm so sorry," Harry murmured. He wished he could tell Draco how he really felt. He wished he could just tell Draco the truth. But he didn't want to ruin what they had. He couldn't risk it.

"I love you so much…"

_I love you too_… "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. I just want to be here with you, okay?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not okay. What should we do about your mission?" he asked, running his hands down Draco's soft hair.

"I'm going to complete it," Draco said. Harry felt unnerved. Draco's tears were still on his face, and yet here he was talking about murdering Albus Dumbledore.

"You said you couldn't," Harry said tersely, feeling anger lapping at him again. _What's he playing at?_

"I have to try," Draco said, pushing Harry off of him and sitting up, not looking at Harry's disgusted face.

"No, you don't. Are you listening to me? Dumbledore will protect us. It'll be fine. You don't have to try anything," Harry urged.

"You wouldn't unders –"

"Fuck you melodramatics, Malfoy," Harry almost shouted. He saw Draco flinch at Harry's anger. "We'll go to Dumbledore," Harry repeated, softer now.

"He has my mother."

Harry's spirits fell. _Why didn't I think of this_? Harry couldn't think of any other motives for Draco to act the way he did. Harry hadn't thought that Draco was protecting his family. He'd always seen Draco as a selfish prat who was afraid of what Voldemort would do to him if he didn't obey. But now… "Dumbledore will think of something, Draco. Please, I don't want you to go Azkaban. I can't – I can't lose you," Harry chocked out.

Draco let out a faint whimper, furiously brushing away his tears. "Why do you care, _Pansy_?" he asked vehemently, knowing that he'd just wrenched Harry out of the illusion.

_Right, I'm Pansy, not Harry_. "Because you're my friend. I don't want to lose you because you're my friend," Harry said in good conscience.

"Please, just – can we talk about something else?" Draco asked tiredly.

"You'll think about this?" Harry asked, gently wrapping his arms around Draco's chest, his heart beating against Draco's back. Draco nodded. Harry sighed into Draco's hair. "Okay, thank you. What do you want to talk about?"

They sat in silence for a long while. Harry kissed Draco's ear softly, apologetically. Draco started to loosen up against Harry's touches, sighing every once in a while when Harry tugged at his ear lobe. "What was your favorite toy when you were younger?"

Harry froze. _Favorite toy? I didn't have any toys._ He tried to frantically come up with an answer. He didn't like lying to Draco, but telling the truth was just so depressing. "I didn't have any favorites."

Draco rolled his eyes. _He is probably one of those people who thinks having favorites is rude. _"Everyone has a favorite. Mine was a miniature dragon. It was white and it had green eyes. Emerald, I called her."

Harry chuckled mildly at the thought of Draco playing with his very own dragon. "That's cute," he said vaguely.

Draco bristled. He turned in Harry's arms, pulling him down on the bed so they faced each other. He ran his fingers down Harry's cheek. "Your turn."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, unsure of how to continue. He wanted to be honest, just this once. He wanted to be Harry, not Pansy. "I didn't really have any toys. They never bought or gave anything to me…"

Draco didn't ask who 'they' were. He didn't want to shatter the illusion again. They had both been themselves for so long, it took something like the vague response Draco got for him to remember the situation he was in. _He's Pansy and I don't know any better. If I ask for names, he'll lie_. _If I ask for stories, he'll make it up._ Draco let the question go, moving on to another one. "If you could travel anywhere, where would you go?"

"Back in time… I'd go back in time," Harry murmured. Of all the random questions Draco could ask him, he seemed determined to upset Harry.

"I'd want to go to France," Draco said, trying to lighten the mood. He knew what Harry had meant. He could see it in Harry's eyes. Harry wanted to travel back in time so he could meet his parents. Draco tried to think of more questions, asking them rapidly until he fell up on a neutral topic – food. He learnt that Harry didn't like tomato sauce, but he loved pasta. Both of them loved to fly. Harry learnt that Draco didn't like the sight of blood, intriguingly. The week flew by with more questions, followed by answers and more doubt – more love. Draco made sure to let Harry know that he was loved. He watched Harry struggle with his words, knowing what he meant with the kisses and the looks. Harry loved him back. Pansy didn't, but Harry did.

They made love everyday. They explored each other hesitantly, slowly beginning to grow familiar with their bodies. Draco started to grow accustomed to Harry's penetration, most of his moans erupting from pleasurable moments. They teased each other in bed as they did outside of bed. Outside… Outside, they still took opposite stances. But the words they uttered weren't harsh anymore. They never hurt. Harry knew Draco didn't mean them. Harry was finding it increasingly amusing every time Draco insulted his shirt or his jeans. He had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. When Draco spat out angry words at Harry in Potions, Harry would just imagine the night before, when Draco was making love to him while purring about how good it felt to be inside Harry. Nothing could compare to that.

-x-

"Harry, it's been a week," Hermione whispered. "He hasn't told you what he has decided to do?" She had been pestering Harry with the same question each day, and Harry would ask Draco every day. But Draco was very good at distracting Harry.

"Not yet," Harry said, concentrating on his food while trying to evade Hermione's death stare. His own eyes, however, were wandering towards the Slytherins. He found himself absently wondering how Draco's friends would react to their relationship.

"What have you been doing?" Ron asked, although it was glaringly obvious what the two boys were doing. Hermione had had to hide love bites on Harry's neck _twice_ in three days.

"Getting to know each other," Harry said, feeling defensive. He didn't like his friends attacking Draco like this.

"Getting to know each other a little too well," Hermione muttered, giving Harry a disapproving look. Harry almost laughed with incredulity. He understood what was happening. Ron and Hermione were sexually frustrated with each other. Ron had yet to build up the courage to ask Hermione out.

"You're jealous?" he asked, smirking into his greens. Hermione and Ron gaped at Harry. "Look, we've talked," _about random shit in the middle of sex_.

"We're running out of time, Harry."

"I will find out, okay."

"Tonight. You will end this tonight," Hermione said firmly.

"Fine, tonight," Harry said, his appetite destroyed. He hated this. He hated not having control over his life. He hated having to look after everyone else before he could look after himself. He hated not being able to be with Draco because of how dangerous it was.

"Are you going to tell him you're – you?" Ron asked quietly.

"It depends on what he decides," Harry sighed. "If he wants to go to Dumbledore, then I'll tell him. If not…" he trailed off. He didn't want to think of what could happen. Harry realized that he might have to kill Draco someday. _Because he wants to protect his family and make them proud_. It's what everyone wanted to do. Even Harry, not having met his parents, wanted to make them proud. No one gets to choose their parents or what their parents expect of them.

"You will end this, right?" Ron asked, concerned at Harry's clouded expression.

"I have to," Harry said, looking at Draco. It baffled Harry that Draco could do that. The Slytherin spent entire nights making love to Harry, and yet had the audacity to ignore him in daylight. Harry wished he had as much control over his emotions as Draco. He knew that by the end of the night, someone was going to wind up getting hurt.

"He's staring at you again," Blaise whispered without looking up from his plate.

"Did I give you the impression that I wanted a minute by minute update of what Scarhead was up to?" Draco drawled, not even having to look up to know who Blaise was talking about.

"It's a bit – odd. He used to be all you talked about, and now… " Draco raised his brow at Blaise. "And now, he can't seem to take his eyes off of you. But, you could care less, right?" Blaise finished, eyeing his friend carefully.

"I grew up, Blaise. It's as simple as that. I have more important things to worry about that Potter's sudden interest in me," Draco said, getting up from the table. Blaise grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

"Really? Something bigger than Potter? Even the Dark Lord's biggest interest is Potter," Blaise said softly. "I think that the Dark Lord would be very interested in the fact that Potter is so very interested in you."

"Are you threatening me?'

"I don't see how that would be a threat to you," Blaise said, feeling confused. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"Do you honestly think I've the ability to hide something from the Dark Lord?" Draco challenged. He secretly envied Blaise for being so headstrong and not being marked yet. Blaise was smart enough to know that he would not be able to kill someone no matter how much he hated the victim. Blaise had had the audacity to scoff at Draco at the beginning of the year when he found out about Draco's mission from his mother. He knew that Draco was not capable of coldblooded murder. He wasn't that kind of a person. Draco could hurt people emotionally, but physical pain was never his strong suit.

Blaise didn't answer Draco, merely letting go of his hand. Draco was hiding something and Blaise was going to find out. He couldn't used Legilimency, since Draco seemed quite proficient at Occlumency. _How else could he hide anything from the Lord_? So Blaise followed Draco. Far enough away to not get caught, but close enough to not lose sight. Draco had gone to the seventh floor, slipping into a small room. Blaise had made no effort to follow. He contented himself with hiding in the corridor until Draco came out. It surprised Blaise when he came out at twenty minutes before ten. He knew that Draco never went to bed until midnight. He followed Draco down into the dungeons, now feeling skeptical. Perhaps his suspicion was unheeded. _Maybe Draco is going to sleep already._ He staggered to a halt when he saw Draco slip into a small recess Blaise had never noticed before. He was about to follow Draco in when he heard footsteps approaching his way. He quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm, pressing himself against the wall. He stifled his gasp when he saw Harry enter the same room. _They're meeting in secret. Why?_

"Hey," Harry said as he entered the room.

"Hi," Draco said, motioning for Harry to join him on the bed. Harry kissed Draco slowly, tangling his fingers into Draco's silky hair. He was glad that Draco didn't mind him doing that. _Probably because he likes to do the same with mine_.

"I want to try something different tonight," Harry whispered. He felt a pang of sadness striking him. _This may be the last chance I get with Draco_. He quickly undressed Draco, shedding his own clothing. Harry rolled over, pulling Draco up on top of him. They moaned as their arousals ground together.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked between gasps. His erection was aching, wanting to be inside Harry. Harry nodded before he could change his mind. Draco slicked his fingers with the charm, pushing into Harry's opening slowly. He wasn't sure _how_ he would ever be able to enter Harry. He twisted his finger, pushing through the first layer of muscles. Harry's arse clenched around his finger, holding it in place. "I don't know if I can," Draco said softly, trying to get Harry to relax by kissing him.

"Please, I want you inside me," Harry murmured, trying to will his tense body into relaxing. Draco nodded, stroking Harry's cock. The result was instantaneous. Harry went limp as Draco slowly pumped him. Draco glanced up at Harry's nervous face. He inserted another finger into Harry before Harry could tighten up. Harry squirmed, not really feeling the slight burn as Draco rubbed his cock. Draco smiled at Harry's pleasure.

"Would you mind if I –" Draco broke off, lifting Harry's hips up. Harry shook his head with a smile on his lips. He'd done this to Draco before. Draco had loved it. Draco knelt down, feeling Harry's legs against his back as he settled in place. He tentatively licked Harry's opening. Harry squeezed with pleasure as Draco breath fell on his throbbing cock. Draco gently ran circles around Harry's clenching muscles, willing them to relax. After a minute, it did. Draco pushed into Harry's arse with his tongue, causing Harry to moan. He twisted inside Harry, opening him with insistent flicks. Harry was letting out low sounds as Draco delved deeper into Harry. It was arousing Draco beyond belief. After placing one kiss on Harry, Draco moved up to look into Harry's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"You asked me that already," Harry sighed, his stomach quivering with pleasure as Draco inserted three fingers into his arse. "I've been thinking about it, and yes," he said distantly. "Oh god, _yes_!" he shouted as Draco found his prostate. Draco looked up at Harry in surprise. He pushed his fingers into Harry again, eliciting another loud moan of ecstasy. "Please, I need you now, Draco. Oh god, please," Harry pleaded.

Draco slowly pressed his erection into Harry. He slipped through the first ring of muscles with ease. But as he pressed forward, he heard Harry's whimper with pain. He stopped. "Harry, you're too tight," Draco whispered.

"Keep going," Harry breathed. Draco leaned down to kiss Harry, trying to distract him from the pain.

"Harry, I can't believe you're letting me do this," Draco moaned as he felt his tip pushing against warm flesh. Harry convulsed around him as awareness struck. Draco had just called him Harry. How he'd longed for this day. Now that the day was here, he didn't know how to respond. _Fuck, I'm Pansy_, Harry thought, stilling his disappointed groan. He had to act like Pansy. But it was hard to think at the moment as Draco pushed into Harry. He let out a shuddering breath. "I love you so much, Harry," Draco murmured, kissing Harry's lips lovingly. Harry knew how he wanted to respond. He also knew how he was supposed to respond. He felt tears filling his eyes as he thought about the latter. _I'm Pansy, not Harry_, he thought insistently.

"Har…" Harry started saying in a way Pansy would if she found out that Draco had finally said a name out loud.

Draco interjected as soon as Harry started. "Shut the fuck up, Potter, I know it's you," he said, his body quivering as Harry squeezed him. "I love you, Harry Potter. I love you more than anything else in the world. Because _you_ are Harry. And you love me." With that, he pushed into Harry, hilting him. Harry arched his back in pain, soft tears dripping down his face. Draco kissed them away just as Harry had kissed his away. He started to move inside Harry, stretching him slowly and taking away the agony with each stroke. "Harry, I love you so much. You know that, right?" he asked breathlessly, enjoying the way Harry's name sounded coming out of his mouth.

"Yes, Draco," Harry replied. He loved hearing his name in Draco's voice. He loved the feeling of Draco inside him. "I love you," he sighed as Draco kissed him again.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that, Harry," Draco said, pushing into Harry's prostate. Harry stiffened under Draco, crying out in pleasure. Draco pumped into Harry rhythmically, causing ecstasy and agony to mingle until Harry went wild with fervor. He was pushing his hips into Draco, trying desperately to take in all of Draco.

"Harry, I'm – "

"Me too, Draco. _Fuck, _harder!" Harry said harshly, wrapping his legs around Draco and pushing him in as far as he could go. The jar to Harry's prostate caused pain to shoot into Harry's body as his body stiffened. The pain slowly turned to unstoppable convulsions as he screamed Draco's name, climaxing wildly. Draco came at the same time inside Harry, feeling Harry's convulsions ripping through his own body. Draco continued moving inside Harry's slick arse, riding out both their orgasms. Harry continued clenching around Draco, spent from the excitement and torture. They laid on the bed, legs tangled and arms wound tightly around each other.

"Harry," Draco murmured, not wanting to pull out. "You alright?" Harry shook his head slightly. Draco bit his lip at Harry's tired face, starting to move away.

"No, stay," Harry said. His legs were still wrapped around Draco, so he used them to pull Draco closer. He moaned when Draco accidentally brushed his prostate again.

"Sorry," Draco said, shifting slightly so Harry wouldn't be uncomfortable anymore. Unfortunately, shifting only caused Harry prostate to get nudged again. Harry bucked into Draco, pushing him in further.

"Oh god, Draco, I think I'm coming again," Harry muttered sluggishly, tears of exhaustion dripping down his face.

"Is it that bad to come again, Harry?" Draco asked with a smirk, grinding against Harry. That's all it took, one last brush was enough to cause Harry to jerk into Draco, climaxing violently. Draco held him close, his arousal squeezing at irregular intervals as Harry trembled in Draco's arms. Harry's body ached as he fell limp. He let Draco hold him, slipping in and out of sleep. _I don't have to leave_, he thought vaguely. _I can stay with him. He knows I'm me_.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"And I love you, Harry Potter."

They lay in each other's arms for a long while. Draco reveled in how good it felt to be inside Harry while feeling his heart beat. "Everything hurts," Harry said softly. Draco moaned at Harry's unsure tone and kissed him in reassurance.

"Only for now, okay?" Draco said.

Harry nodded, starting to fall asleep again. "How did you know?" he asked drowsily.

"Other than the fact that you had your glasses on?" Harry cracked open his eyes and looked into Draco's amused smile. "I didn't notice the first two nights. I guess I'm so used to you wearing them, I didn't think twice. But then, you saw my mark… And I knew then that you were – _you_," Draco said. Then he laughed. "Did you really think I was going to lose my virginity to Pansy?" Harry looked shocked, nodding. Draco shook his head endearingly at Harry. "I'm in love with you. I'd never give myself to someone else," Draco said, kissing Harry's nose.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? That I was in love with you? Or when I found out it was actually you?"

"The second. I know why you didn't tell me the first."

"Because I wasn't sure what you wanted from me. I didn't know why you were here. I didn't – I didn't want to hear you say that you were using me," Draco sighed, closing his eyes as he said the next words. "I didn't want to lose you."

Harry pressed his fingers on Draco's lips, stilling them. "You're not going to lose me, Draco. I'm right here. I love you." Draco nodded slowly, taking in Harry's words. They lay in silence for a little while longer before Harry remembered what he was supposed to ask Draco. "Your mission, Draco," Harry said softly. Draco flinched away from Harry, looking out into the room. "Please, just listen okay. You said you'd think about it. What do you want to do?"

Draco tried to control his conflicting emotions. "If – If I don't go, then I'll – I'll lose you, won't I?" he asked despondently, looking back into Harry's green eyes.

"You won't lose me, Draco. I'll lose you. Don't you understand that? It's too dangerous. He'll use you to get to me. He – he might kill you," Harry said, kissing Draco as slowly as he could. He knew that this could be the last time he ever kissed Draco. He didn't want to stop. Neither did Draco, who filled Harry's lips with his own longingly. Draco didn't want to stop because he knew that once he did, Harry was going to want an answer. He ran through what Harry had just said. Harry was saying the truth – a horrible, morbid truth. If Voldemort found out, he'd use Draco to find Harry and kill him.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore."

-x-

"He's having sex with Potter," Blaise said breathlessly as he stumbled to a halt in front of Pansy's study table. "He's having consensual sex with Potter," he said, gagging.

"He agreed," Harry said breathlessly as he stumbled to a halt in front of the couch Hermione and Ron were sitting at. "He knows and he agreed," he said, grinning wildly.

"He – Oh, Draco! He's _what_?" Pansy asked as she caught up to the conversation.

"He – Oh, Malfoy! He _knows_?" Ron asked as he caught up to the conversation.

"He's having sex!" Blaise all but shouted, laughing hysterically. "With Harry bloody Potter."

"He knows!" Harry all but shouted, laughing in wonderment. "He's known since the third day."

Pansy gaped at Blaise. "He's – conse – sex - Potter_?_"

Hermione gaped at Harry. "He agreed to – talk?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Wh – what?" Pansy was trying to wrap her head around everything.

"Wh – what?" Ron was trying to wrap his head around everything.

Blaise glanced around the empty study room. It was past ten and everyone was in the common room. He cast a quick muffling charm around them. "Draco Malfoy is around the corner _banging the fuck_ out of Harry Potter and they are both loving it," Blaise proclaimed.

Harry glanced around the empty common room. It was past midnight and everyone was asleep. He cast a quick muffling charm around them. "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy and he loves me back," Harry proclaimed.

"Holy shit!"

-x-

Blaise stood in front of his dorm room, waiting for Draco to show up. Eventually, he did.

"It's one in the fucking morning, Malfoy, where the hell have you been?" Blaise asked as Draco shuffled tiredly towards the door.

"Out."

"Yeah, out having sex. You're in so much trouble right now it's laughable. What the hell is going on with you? And why the hell would you choose _him_? Well, I should have seen it coming. 'Bloody Scarhead needs to be set straight. Potter had it coming. Next time I see Potter, I'll fuck him up so bad.' Yeah, great fucking job, Malfoy."

Draco looked liked death had washed over him. His pale face grew even paler, if that was possible. His eyes grew wide and his pupils constricted with fear. "Y – you can't –"

Blaise looked at Draco disbelievingly. "_What_? I'm your best friend. Do you seriously think am I going to tell?"

Draco sagged with relief, clutching his stomach as he tried to quell his nausea. "I – I thought you – because I – he doesn't – fuck, I'm in so much trouble right now," he stammered, groaning the last part as he leaned against the wall opposite to Blaise.

"So, break it off before it gets any further than sex. Which, by the way, I have no idea how you managed to do. Harry Potter's straight. You _bent_ him?"

Draco groaned again. "It's already much further than sex. He loves me," Draco said.

Now it was Blaise's turn to look like death had washed over him. "You did _not_ just say that. He's – how the hell does he even _like_ you?"

"Look, I don't know, okay? I'm in love with him, he's in love with me, the Dark Lord is going to find out, we're all going to die and everything is going to go to shit."

"You love him?" Blaise asked softly.

"Why else would I fuck him?"

"Right. Being the pure, virgin Malfoy that you are, and all."

"Blaise, shut your mouth. I just had the most amazing sex of my entire life and I'm not going to let you ruin it."

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick," Blaise grunted, heaving.

"Good," Draco muttered, pushing Blaise out of the way and walking into his dark dorm room.

-x-

Harry and Draco scuffed their feet against the floor in front of Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry was clutching Draco's hand with increasing pressure, as though worried that if he let go, Draco would disappear. Draco didn't mind. He liked being in constant contact with Harry. Harry took in a deep breath, releasing it out forcefully. He shook his clenched fist free and looked at Draco. Draco shrugged helplessly. "Here goes," Harry muttered. "Peppermint Strudels," he said to the gargoyle. The wall split, revealing the moving staircase. The two boys stepped on to it, shifting their weight uncomfortably as they neared the large oak doors. They stood on the landing for a beat longer before Draco drew up the courage to knock.

"Come in," Albus Dumbledore said. The doors opened slowly. Light shone brilliantly through the many windows in the circular room. Faint shimmers of light reflected off the many glass surfaces, throwing rainbows onto the walls. The airiness of the room was in direct opposition to the darkened moods of the boys that stepped into it. The Headmaster was sitting behind is large, claw footed desk, placing his quill back in the ink pot as he looked up to meet the boys' eyes with a pleasant smile.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. What brings you here?"

Harry suddenly realized that he was still clutching Draco's hand and moved to let go. But this time, Draco had a firm grip on Harry. Draco took a full breath, holding it. "I'm a Death Eater and I was sent here to kill you." He let out the breath slowly, looking at Dumbledore in defiance.

"Morbid affairs, indeed. I am so sorry to hear about your predicament. Please, won't you have a seat?"

Draco's defiant glare turned into a confused frown as he ran over the words he had just said, trying to see if it could be misinterpreted somehow. _No, that's about as concise as I can get_. "Professor, I don't think you understand. _I_ am a _Death Eater_," Draco said slowly.

"Yes, you are."

"You – know?" Harry asked incredulously. _Well, of course he knows, he's Albus Dumbledore._

"Of course he knows, he's Dumbledore," Draco muttered. "Th – there's another part to this mission," he said after a moment's pause. Harry twitched his head at Draco, frowning that he didn't know about this. "I – I'm supposed to let in the Death Eaters."

"Let in the Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Into Hogwarts…"

The silence in the room was deafening as thoughts spilled into Harry's mind and Draco waited for an explosion. Dumbledore was the one to break the silence. "How?"

"Seventh floor. There's a room with a cupboard. It lets people in and out of Hogwarts. But they need me to open it. Without me, they can't get in," Draco mumbled.

"And are you with them or with us?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Draco shuffled infinitesimally closer to Harry, hoping to catch a loose strand of courage from him. His heart thumped so loudly, he was sure the room echoed with it. "With –" Draco started saying, hardly breathing. "But he has my mother," he moaned, chills running down his spine. _I'm choosing Harry over Mother?_ He let go of Harry's hand as his stomach plunged. "I – I can't do this. I have – I need to –" he stammered, stumbling over his feet as he ran out of the room. Harry watched him leave, bewildered.

"Look after him, Harry. He needs guidance," Dumbledore said, glancing at the door as an indication for Harry to follow Draco's hasty retreat. Harry complied, running past the open door and tripping down the moving stairs. He rounded the corner, running smack dab into Ginny.

"Oh, sh – I mean, hey. Um, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Harry said rapidly, trying to step past Ginny.

"Wait," Ginny said, whipping Harry back around.

"I really have to go," Harry said, looking back to see if he could spot Draco. Which was why he didn't notice when she pulled his face down and kissed him harshly. He yelped, trying to push away. So Ginny bit into his lip and pushed against him forcefully. Her hands gripped his neck and one of them inched into his hair. He staggered down, knocking her against the wall. Harry murmured disconcertingly, trying to detach himself from Ginny's frantic grasp. He resorted to holding her face in place with his hands and forcing her mouth open. Her teeth let go of Harry's sore mouth as Harry wrenched his face away, taking in calming breaths.

Ginny sighed, lessening her grip on Harry. "You're _that _sure?" she asked sadly, placing her head on Harry's chest.

Harry felt torn. He hugged her tight, comforting her broken heart. "_Yes_, I'm _that_ sure."

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"I know. I love you, too," Harry said, kissing the top of Ginny's head. They stayed there for a few seconds. Harry felt Ginny's heart beating at a slower rhythm and she had stopped trembling. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"No," Ginny grumbled, moving her head to look up at him. "Sorry," she said, noticing Harry's swollen lips.

"It's fine."

"He hasn't broken your heart yet?"

"I don't think he plans on it."

"Because…"

"He loves me more than anything else in the world," Harry said, smiling at Ginny.

"And so do you…"

"So do I."

"Ever planning on telling me who it is, or do I have to wait until I get my wedding invitation?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

Harry let go of Ginny, staggering back. "Wh – wedding? What the hell?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Just tell me already!"

Harry blinked at Ginny for a couple of seconds, because right then he was imagining his wedding. He shook his head vehemently, trying to dislodge the image. "You said you'd rip his head off," he said distantly.

"Hmm… I did, didn't I? Well, since you love him, I'll make an exception. I can't believe Ron knows and I still don't! That's just cruel."

Harry eyed Ginny with mild trepidation. _What's the worst she could do, hex me with flying bogeys? Punch me again. Although she does throw a mean punch._ He groaned with indecision. "Don'tpunchme, it'sMalfoy."

"What?" Ginny asked. "I have no idea what you just said."

Harry sighed. "I said, don't punch me… It's – it's Malfoy?" And for that comment, he earned a sharp kick to the shin. "_Ginny_, you are so abusive!"

"You left me for that ponce?"

"He's not a ponce!"

"He is too! You even called him a ponce yourself."

"That was before. It's different now."

"What is it with you and your attraction to heaps of trouble?"

"I don't know," Harry said miserably.

"And you believed him when he said he – ugh! When he said he loved you."

"Yes, I believe him."

"You're too far gone, Harry. Just don't get yourself killed."

"That's the plan," Harry mumbled, straightening himself up. "I have to go now, okay? You're doing fine, aren't you?"

"As fine as you'd expect me to be."

"I'll see you later then," Harry said, finally getting away from Ginny. He needed to find Draco and talk things through.

-x-

That's all Draco needed to see. Harry against the wall with Ginny as she kissed his breath away. That's all he needed to hear. Ginny telling Harry that she loved him and Harry reciprocating. That's all he needed to feel. Betrayal and humiliation at the hands of the boy he loved. He had made up his mind. He stumbled out of the hall, tears in his eyes. He knew what he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

-x-

Haven't read through it, haven't beta-ed it. Sorry for the mistakes.

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY **_**JOSEPHINE STONE**_** ON HER WORDPRESS WEBSITE. It is a reworked fan fiction of her story, **_**MISUNDERSTANDING**_**. I just added my own flair. Please read her version and give her a heck of a lot of reviews!**

******http:/ / hdfanfiction .wordpress .com/2010/06/13/misunderstanding/**

-x-

"Draco, please, I don't –"

"Just shut up, I'm tired of your stupid mind games. You got what you wanted. Now leave me alone."

"What did –"

"I said leave me alone."

"No, not until you –"

"What more do you want from me?" Draco shouted, pushing Harry against the wall. "I don't have anything more to give. I don't want to tell you _shit_. You hear me?"

_The door opened quietly. Bellatrix Lestrange strode out, back straight and expression merciless. Her wild eyes roved the hall. Finding it empty, she turned back to the room. "It's safe. Now we go to Dumbledore."_

Harry looked at Draco's fuming face in a daze. "What?" he asked. "Please, I never meant for you to choose –"

"You never _meant_ for me to choose? Choose between you and _my own family_? How _dare_ you! And I chose wrong. Understand? I should never have loved you, and I chose wrong." Draco let go of Harry, trying to regain his composure. "Fuck you, Harry. Fuck you and this whole fucking world." He turned on his heel, leaving Harry dazed against the wall.

"No," Harry muttered. "_No_," he said louder, halting Draco in his steps. He walked up to Draco, forcefully wrenching him around. "_No_, I will _not_ leave you alone. What did I do? Tell me what I did," he said.

"I won't get hurt again, Potter. I hate you."

_It was surreal. Voldemort's Army made no sound as they simply glided out of the Room of Requirements. Black robes and masks, straggled fur and fangs, hooded cloaks and spindly wands mingled as the army swallowed the corridor. Echoes of giants could be felt against the windows as the panes shuddered ominously. The Death Eaters, werewolves, vampires, and Dementors moved as one, like marionettes. Hogwarts was utterly unprepared._

Harry looked like he'd just been struck. Draco was very good at this – emotional blackmail was his specialty. But Harry couldn't tell if this was Draco's defense mechanism or the truth. "You're lying," Harry muttered. "I love you."

"Everyone seems to be hearing a lot of that from you these days," Draco hissed.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"I chose wrong and I'm saving my mother."

Harry's heart stumbled at this. "You – you can't. Please. He'll kill you when he finds out about us," Harry said hoarsely, his hands trembling.

"_No_, Harry. He'll kill _you_ first. I don't care what he does with me," Draco said blatantly.

_Lord Voldemort exited last, with Lucius on his right and Narcissa on his left. "He has failed," Voldemort hissed softly. Lucius and Narcissa flinched as they bore the brunt of Voldemort's anger in their minds. Voldemort was using Legilimency without mercy on Draco's parents, watching them drop to their knees and shudder with pain for their son's failure. "He has failed and he will pay."_

"I can't let you do this," Harry said tugging Draco to him.

"What are you going to do to me, huh? You already ripped me apart. You already scarred me. What more could you possibly do to me, Potter?"

Harry flinched at the accusation. They hadn't approached the bathroom incident as of yet, and to think that Draco was using it against Harry was agonizing. "Please, Draco. You know I didn't – I didn't know what I was – I'm so sorry. Just tell me what to do. I don't know what to do," Harry said frantically, trying to appease the volatile teen.

"You can start by minding your own business." With that, Draco pulled away from Harry. "And then you can cower with your precious Gryffindors. Because I don't care if you live or die today."

Harry let out a strangled groan. "No, Draco, what did you do?"

"I saved my mother."

_Albus Dumbledore was ready for the onslaught in his office. He had already reinforced the school and contacted the staff about the breach. His wand was raised as he mumbled charms from his office, protecting the gates and the dormitories. He was going to bring the fight to the Great Hall._

"I – I thought we'd… Oh god, Draco, what did you do?" Harry gasped, struggling to breath as panic gripped him. "We – we have to go. Draco, we have to go _now_!" Harry garbled, grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him towards the stairs.

"No, Potter, _you_ have to go. I'm going to find my parents," Draco said forcefully, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry.

"He – he'll kill you. Why don't you understand?" Harry asked, tears of frustration starting to fill his eyes.

"Because I don't know if I should have ever believed you."

_Professors pushed the younger students into their dorm rooms. Older students who were willing to fight were gathered in the Great Hall and given hurried instructions. Doors were magically and physically reinforced. Tables were pushed away. Professors lined up at the entrance of the Great Hall, waiting… Listening…_

"Everything I said to you was the truth," Harry yelled in exasperation.

_Slight rustling_…

"And everything you told her was a lie?" Draco asked fiercely.

_Soft tremors…_

"What?"

_Shaking windows…_

"I'm done with you, Potter. I'm done with you and your fucking love."

_Shuddering hearts…_

"Fine, hate me. I don't care. Just come with me. _Now_."

_Silence…_

"No. _Petrificus –"_

_The doors burst open._

"_Expeilliarmus_," Harry shouted in panic. He watched in horror as the force of the spell sent Draco flying, his wand clattering to the floor as he fell jerkily to the ground. The fury in Draco's eyes was terrifying. Harry had never seen that much loathing in anyone's eyes since fourth year – in Voldemort. He ran up to Draco, kneeling down and dragging him up. "Please, what did I do? Tell me what I did," Harry sobbed into Draco's lips as he kissed them.

Draco pushed at Harry, scrambling to get as far away from him as possible. "I want you to stop pretending," Draco said shakily, fear sparking in his eyes. Harry flinched away from the emotion Draco had accidentally let out. Draco was afraid of Harry. "Tell me you don't love me. Stop pretending. Then get out of Hogwarts. Because he _will_ kill you."

_Dumbledore was battling five Death Eaters at once, his magic holding strong as he shot spell after spell at them. His office was in shambles. Errant curses struck bookshelves and tables, scattering paper. Windows were broken, letting in the warm breeze. Shattered glass tinkled down. The room was now lit with blues, greens, and reds as curses flew at Dumbledore, only to be deflected. Walls cracked and the floor crumbled as gouges were created in them from the deflected curses._

_The Great Hall contained a heaping mass of bodies at the entrance – most of them were Snatchers. Dementors were trying to enter the Patronus filled hall. Werewolves and vampires snarled, looking for blood, not bothering to find out if the blood was from their own army or their enemy. Hogwarts needed to hold off the assault for as long as they could. For as long as she needed to until help arrived._

"I'm not pretending. I've never pretended. _I_ am Harry. _I_ love you. _I_ will never leave you."

"What does love even _mean_ to you?" Draco breathed heavily, feeling his eyes sting.

_The giants were stalled in their paths by bow and arrow wielding centaurs. The Quidditch pitch was filled with strewn crushed bodies and severed arrowheads. The castle shook each time a giant was felled. The thestrals were flying down at the giants, invisible to their eyes. The flying beasts struck with fury, bony hooves striking skulls and sharp wings slicing skin. The hippogriffs were not to be outdone by the thestrals. Beaks snapped fiercely at the giant army and talons scratched and wounded. Not one giant was allowed to move past the field._

"It means exactly what it means to you," Harry responded, inching closer to Draco. "It means that I don't want to lose you. It means I don't want you to die. It means that I'd lose myself if you left."

_Dumbledore let out a small smile. With a nod, he twisted on the spot, Disapparating. The Death Eaters gave out a shout of frustration, rushing out of the room. Dumbledore was now in the Great Hall, reinstating the Anti-Apparition Charms and strengthening the protective spells. "The Order is coming," he said loudly. The professors felt a glint of hope rising in their hearts at the sight of the Headmaster and at his words. Help was on the way._

Draco's sight wavered as Harry said the words. He didn't know what to believe anymore. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. When he finally blinked, his overfull eyes dripped. And Harry was standing close. "Why did you kiss her?" Draco asked thickly.

Harry laughed.

_Voldemort was scouring the castle with the Malfoys in tow, searching…_

"She kissed me, Draco! Is that what this is about? She kissed me!" Harry said, feeling unusually ecstatic that this was all just a misunderstanding – a misunderstanding with terrible consequences, but a misunderstanding nonetheless.

"What?" Draco asked in shock. "N – no, you – you told her you loved her."

Harry threw his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him close and leaning his head against Draco's shaking shoulder. "I _do_ love her. She's like my sister…"

_Ron and Hermione were frantically trying to find Harry. He wasn't with them…_

Draco groaned, pulling Harry away from him and kissing the soft lips with hunger and fright. Tears mingled as they cried into each other's arms. The terror of losing Harry was enormous, but the relief of having him back was more than Draco could handle. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Harry," Draco sobbed, trying to hide under Harry's embrace. "What have I done?"

"Draco, listen to me. You did what you had to do to save your mother, okay? Nothing more. I don't blame you. But we have to go, _right now_," Harry said quickly, adrenaline pumping through him.

_The Order cornered the army, pushing them into the Great Hall, away from the rest of the castle. Voldemort's Army was surrounded on all sides, but they didn't let up. Voldemort's hold on his followers was too strong. Defection was not an option. Now the Dementors were moving through the halls, looking for new blood. They were restless. They felt the hiding students in the dormitories but did not know how to get in. Body binding spells, exploding hexes, and Unforgivable Curses shot into every direction. The Great Hall was riddled with shouts of pain and screams of panic. Hogwarts was turning into a battlefield._

"I – I have to find her, Harry, please," Draco begged.

Harry looked into Draco's soft grey eyes, words of wisdom stuck in his throat. Draco was scared. He was helpless. He needed Harry. Harry nodded. He ran up to Draco's wand, shoving it back in his hand. "Sorry," Harry muttered. Then he grabbed Draco's hand, intertwining his fingers as he pressed a hurried kiss on Draco's lips. Next thing Draco knew, he was sprinting up the stairs with Harry's hand tugging him along.

"Are you sure she's here?" Harry asked breathlessly as they ran past classrooms, hastily blasting open doors and muttering _Homenum Revelio_.

"I don't know where else to look," Draco said.

"_Harry! Get back here!_" Hermione shouted from the opposite end of the hallway. Harry looked back to find Ron and Hermione glowering furiously at Harry as they ran his way. "You're going to get yourselves killed!" Hermione said rapidly, pulling Draco and Harry into the empty Arithmancy classroom and slamming the door shut.

Ron pulled out the Marauder's Map from his pocket, roving his eyes down it. Harry gasped, grabbing the map from Ron's hands. He tapped his wand on it, mumbling, "Narcissa Malfoy." Then he groaned in disbelief. "She's with Voldemort," he whispered to Draco.

Draco's face fell at Harry's words and he wrung his hands in frustration. He snatched the map from Harry's hands. "Fourth floor," he breathed, pulling the door open and sprinting out.

"Draco, wait!" Harry yelped, following him. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, pulling out their wands. They rushed after Harry, running full force.

Harry caught up with Draco as they neared the fourth floor landing. "Stop, she's with him!" Harry gasped breathlessly, holding Draco still.

"I know. I have to go!" Draco said, clawing at Harry to let go of him. Sharp pain shot into Harry's head. He loosened his hold on Draco, red sparks flashing into his field of vision. Draco pulled free, staggering back and moving down the hall. He realized that Harry wasn't following him. He turned to find Harry on his knees, clutching his head. His heart thundered with fear. He ran back, kneeling down beside Harry. "Harry?"

"He's going to kill you, Draco," Harry said as his mind flashed from Voldemort's to his own rapidly. "Oh god, he's going to kill you. Go, please!"

"Harry!" Ron called out, nearly tripping over the last step as he staggered to the two crouching boys. "Let's go! We have to move!"

"_Expelliarmus!_" two voices echoed through the empty corridor. Hermione and Ron flew back, striking the marble staircase awkwardly. Their wands flew out of their hands. They were then placed under hastily cast _Immobulus_ charms. After all, those two were not the priority. Before Draco could draw out his wand, Bellatrix had him under the Cruciatus. The Death Eaters swarmed around Harry and Draco, watching the two boys writhing in agony.

"Hmm, Potter. You never did have very good control over your mind. Weak, pathetic child," Voldemort drawled softly as he walked between his followers. He stood in front of Harry, attacking his mind with only one purpose – to inflict pain. That is, until he saw a glimpse. Voldemort backtracked, trying to spot the memory again. He laughed harshly, looking from Harry to Draco with incredulity. "Rendezvous with a Death Eater?" he asked Harry, not expecting an answer. "Bellatrix."

Draco felt the agonizing pain lifting off of him as the Cruciatus Curse was pulled away. He breathed in cool air, fiercely wiping away his tears and pushing himself up to his knees. Harry felt the pain moving out of him as well. Voldemort had found another way to torment him.

"Might as well kill two birds with one stone," Voldemort said with an amused tone. "You know, Potter, your precious love is going to be the death of you. I would've thought that you had learnt your lesson. Love makes you vulnerable. It makes you feel pain like this." He flicked his wand at Draco, silently casting a vicious Cruciatus.

Harry snarled, moving with speed. But the Death Eaters were faster. He was pushed back to the ground by the force of numerous spells.

"You have the privilege of watching, Potter," Voldemort said with a smirk.

Harry's stomach lurched as his head was moved involuntarily towards Draco's thrashing body. A Curciatus Curse from Voldemort was the most horrifying curse to endure. The hate in him caused the curse to multiply tenfold. Draco's screams were caught in his throat because he couldn't remember how to breathe. His mind was pushed to its limit. He convulsed painfully against the stone floor, eyes open yet unseeing as they stared at the ceiling. His silent pain was more than Harry could take. Tears ran down his eyes as he watched. Harry saw blood trickling down Draco's nose and he retched dryly, sobbing. Harry was screaming for Draco. He had never felt so helpless. Watching Draco slowly lose control was causing Harry to ramble. He didn't know what he was screaming about. He just wanted Draco to stay alive.

"_Please, kill me instead. Spare him, he didn't do anything. You don't want him, you want me. Take me instead_."

Voldemort ended the curse. Draco fell limp, breathing raggedly. Harry was on all fours, tears dripping onto the floor as he shuddered. "Really, Potter? Kill you instead?"

"Yes," Harry whispered hoarsely through his chaffed throat. "Yes."

"No," Draco wheezed. Harry groaned at Draco defiant tone. He looked up to see Draco's eyes open and his body struggling to sit upright.

Voldemort eyed the two pitiful boys in turn. "Quite unfortunate," he murmured. Pointing his wand at Draco, he said, "_Avada Kedavra_."

"No," Narcissa screamed in agony.

Harry didn't think. He reacted. He threw himself at Draco, hugging him tightly. _I love you more than life itself_. The green flare hit Harry's back.

Draco felt Harry's tight grip leaving him instantly and he looked at Voldemort with horror in his eyes. "Harry?" Draco breathed. The corridor was silent. Draco's sight flickered. "Please, Harry?" he tried again, crushing Harry against him. He started to tremble in shock. "No, no, no, you can't die. Harry, you can't leave me," Draco muttered hysterically, trying to shake Harry awake. "You said you wouldn't leave me," he cried.

"You make me sick," Voldemort said, eyeing Draco with disgust. "You are a Death Eater. Yet here you are, humiliating yourself over this filthy boy. You have no place in my army."

Draco stopped trembling. He gently laid Harry down on the ground. Harry looked like he was sleeping. His glasses were askew and his hair stuck out oddly. His gentle black eyelashes fanned out and it was a stark contrast against his pale skin. His mouth was parted slightly, as though he was going to speak any minute now. _He won't… He won't talk to me again_. "Fuck you," Draco said shakily, staring up at Voldemort. Narcissa and Lucius whimpered. Draco didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. "You are a fucking lunatic. You are weak and pathetic. _I_ make you sick?" Draco asked hysterically. "Do you have any fucking clue how sick _you_ make _me_? Pathetic," he spat out, his breath coming out in short gasps.

"How _dare_ you?" Voldemort hissed. "Insolence will pay. _Avada Kedavra_."

Draco clutched Harry's cold hand, entwining his fingers into Harry's. A sharp stabbing sensation grappled his heart. And he waited. His heart thumped once… twice… thrice… He couldn't see anything because his eyes were squeezed shut. He couldn't hear anything because his heart was beating too loudly – too rapidly. He took in a shuddering breath. _I'm not dead… _He opened his eyes slowly, bewildered. All around him were flashes of light. Death Eaters fell with resounding thuds. Debris flew all around them. Without a second thought, Draco draped his body over Harry, shielding him from the flying stones and bodies. He wrapped an arm under Harry's neck and another around his chest, placing his teary face on Harry's chest. He didn't want to live. None of this mattered. He didn't – his breath hitched at a deceptive thump under his cheek. He pushed his ear against Harry's chest, hoping against hope that he – another thump. "Harry?" Draco sobbed, trying to find the errant heartbeat again. He held his ear in place, relishing each arrhythmic thud he felt against it. "Harry, wake up," Draco whimpered, squeezing Harry tightly. The heart started to beat slowly and regularly. "Harry, you _have_ to wake up now." Draco urged, pulling his head from Harry's chest to Harry's ear. "Wake up, Harry. Please," he whispered. "I love you so much, Harry…"

"I know."

Draco cried into Harry's shoulder, pressing kisses on his neck. "I thought I had lost you. I thought you had left me. I thought you – oh god, Harry. I love you. Don't leave me _ever_ _again_, okay?"

"I won't. I love you, Draco," Harry said softly.

"We – we have to get out of here, Harry. It's – there's too much – and I don't know if he – we need to go," Draco stammered, pulling himself upright and searching for his wand. He realized that it was still in his pocket. He pulled it out, quickly casting a shielding charm over Harry and himself. "Are – are you alright?" he asked, glancing over Harry to see if he was hurt.

Harry grunted, sitting up gingerly. "I thought I was dead…" he said vaguely.

"Me too," Draco said, laughing hysterically. "But I guess killing you isn't that easy." To anyone else watching the boys must've looked ridiculous, sitting in the middle of a war zone and laughing through tears. Draco scrambled up to his feet, holding the charm. He helped Harry up, supporting some of his weight. "You can walk?"

Harry nodded, shaking away the pins and needles from his legs. "I feel surprisingly good for being dead."

"You aren't dead, Harry. If you were, you'd probably be finding yourself in a sunny field or floating on clouds or some kind of bullshit. Why would you be back in this hell hole?" Draco asked, feeling a rush of euphoria at being able to talk to Harry again - at being able to touch his warm skin again. He pulled Harry into an empty classroom, away from the madness in the hallway. "Sit," he ordered, pushing Harry into the chair.

"This hell hole is our school, Draco," Harry grumbled as he sat down. "And I feel fine!" he added as an afterthought, getting up from the chair.

"You're not fine until I'm fine. And I'm not fine yet," Draco said, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders and pushing him back on the chair. Draco felt his legs wavering as the nausea caught up to him. His fingers dug into Harry shoulders as he sagged.

"Draco?"

"Just dizzy," Draco said vaguely, letting go of Harry and leaning against the desk.

"You're bleeding."

"Hmm?"

"_Fuck_, you're bleeding!" Harry said, jumping out of his chair and frantically trying to staunch the blood that was pouring out of Draco's chest.

"Oh." Draco let Harry pull of his robe and rip open his blood soaked shirt. "It doesn't hurt… I can't believe you're alive."

Harry tried to stop the blood that was streaming out of Draco's chest. There was so much blood and he couldn't tell how deep the wound was. "How'd this happen?" he asked, pushing Draco's shirt against the cut, trying to clot it. Draco didn't answer. "How'd this happen?" Harry asked again. The blood was soaking through faster than Harry could imagine. He heard Draco's breath rattling in his throat. "Draco, how – " Harry started asking, but was startled to a halt when Draco fell onto his shoulder. "Fuck," Harry swore loudly, trying to support Draco's weight as he slid to the ground. He laid Draco on the floor, quickly conjuring thick bandages. He stuck them on Draco's chest, applying pressure.

"It's okay, Harry," Draco kept repeating.

"How the fuck is this okay?" Harry snapped, cleaning up the caked blood on Draco's body with a swish of his wand. "What happened? Tell me what happened!"

"I – I don't know," Draco murmured, trying to remember if he had been hit. "I don't know."

"Oh god, it's not stopping," Harry breathed, his eyes frantic. "I have to – I need to go get help, Draco. Stay with me, okay? Please," Harry begged.

Draco gave Harry a dreamy smile. "Harry," he said softly. "You know I'm not going to leave you, right?"

Harry nodded through his tears, kissing Draco's cheeks softly.

"You don't believe me? I'm not going to die, Harry."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't…" Professor Snape burst into the room. Draco smiled faintly. "See. Uncle Sev's here. I'm not going to die," he said, finally succumbing to the inviting darkness.

"Ugh, such high expectations," Snape mumbled, kneeling beside Harry's bewildered figure. "Potter, consider yourself lucky that I'm feeling generous today. I have half a mind to give you detention for the rest of the year for what you did to him."

-x-

Draco woke up to the scent of apples and mint. He wrinkled his nose and cracked open his eyes. He groaned at the sunlight streaming in from the windows. He was in the Hospital Wing.

"Finally," Harry grumbled. Draco heard slight rustling as Harry put down the book and sat on the edge of Draco's bed.

"It's too fucking bright," Draco muttered, flipping on his side and burying his head against Harry's thigh.

"Not much I can do about that," Harry said, absently rubbing Draco's back. "Feeling fine?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah…"

"So, what happened?" Draco asked, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and pulling him onto the middle of the bed. He laid his head on Harry's lap, hugging him tight.

"Um… Well, for one thing, you aren't dead. And neither am I." Draco didn't bother with a sarcastic comment. He waited for Harry to continue. "I'm not too sure about Voldemort's situation though. The school is ruined. Voldemort's Army was – well, some of them ran away and most of them are being sent to Azkaban. I thi –"

"Wait," Draco interrupted. "How am I not dead?"

"You said you wouldn't die because I didn't."

"I said that?"

"Yeah. You didn't let me finish though. Guess what else happened?"

"What?"

Harry grinned at Draco's thoughtful profile as he played with the blond hair. "You're the new Boy-Who-Lived."

"Um… What?"

"You've even got a scar to prove it."

"Fuck!" Draco swore, shooting out of Harry's lap. Draco clapped his hand to his forehead in shock.

Harry laughed at Draco's frantic face. "Don't worry, it's not there. Wouldn't want to spoil such a precious face. It's here," he said between his laughs, touching Draco's chest lightly.

Draco fumbled with the buttons on his hospital clothes, wrenching it open. There it was, a starburst above his heart. It was paler than the rest of his skin, the size of a Snitch. Soft wavers flew out of the center of the circle, disappearing into the rest of his skin like the rays of sun. Draco gently touched it, swallowing down his nerves. "Whoa."

"Yeah, you're pretty bad ass now," Harry said slyly.

"So he couldn't kill me because – because of what you did…" Draco said in a soft tone, looking up at Harry's brilliant green eyes. "Because you – but you didn't. How are you not dead?"

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. "Long story. Voldemort didn't kill me. He killed a part of himself that was in me. Blah, blah, blah, I'm alive, you're alive, he's gone for now, and we can all live happily ever after until he shows up again. I really need a kiss, Draco…"

Draco didn't need to be prompted twice. He pounced on Harry, pushing him onto the mattress as he smothered him with kisses. Harry's hands roamed against Draco's body, pulling his close. Draco settled beside Harry, tasting every inch of his mouth as he breathed in deeply. Harry's knee slid between Draco's thighs, his legs wrapping around Draco's as he shifted closer. Draco's arm snaked down Harry's back and he moved him closer still. Their tongues tangled in their frenzy. They fit against each other perfectly as they kissed to their heart's content.

"I love you so much," Harry murmured.

"I know."

"Harry Potter, I'm going to throw up if you don't stop _right now_!"

Harry and Draco jumped at the loud shriek, teeth knocking, elbows jabbing and legs fumbling. They broke apart quickly, swearing when they bruised each other in their hurry. They scrambled to the opposite sides of the bed, breathing heavily. Ginny had her hands on her hips, looking unnervingly like Molly who had just walked in on Fred and George's pranks. Harry blushed furiously, trying to wipe his mouth without seeming obvious. Draco quickly did his buttons, staring at the bed. Ron and Hermione were hiding their grins behind their hands.

"You _never_ kissed me like that, you little prick!" Ginny said fiercely. "_You_ held out on me."

"I – that is – I didn't – um… Sorry?"

"Damn right, you're sorry!"

Draco was starting to regain his composure when he heard Ginny's glib remarks. "_She's_ like your sister?" he asked Harry incredulously.

"Er…"

"And _you_!" Ginny hissed, turning to Draco. "You _stole_ my boyfriend."

"Well, obviously he likes me better," Draco hissed back, crawling up to Harry and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Um…"

"Stuff it up the arse, Malfoy," Ginny said forcefully.

"Already have," Draco replied, flipping her the two-fingered salute.

"Oh god." Harry was about to die of mortification.

"Wh – what?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide.

"I said, I already have," Draco repeated tauntingly.

"Oh yeah, Ginny, guess we forgot to tell you. They've been having sex for two weeks now," Ron commented, hiding behind Hermione after he said it.

"_What_?" Ginny shrieked. "We broke up two weeks ago!" she yelled at Harry.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I really am. I just – he's – we – sorry!" Harry stammered, furiously jabbing Draco in the ribs.

Ginny snarled with exasperation. "Malfoy! I should hex your balls off right now!"

Draco shifted Harry in front of him, hugging him close. "Think of poor Harry," he said, fluttering his lashes.

Ginny stormed towards the bed furiously. Harry knew what was coming and he ducked. Draco wasn't fast enough and got socked in the jaw with Ginny's fist. "If you _ever_ scare Harry like that again, I'll make sure to kill you myself."

Draco blinked back the stars dancing in front of his eyes. "That fucking hurt," he groaned, gently touching his throbbing jaw.

"Good, it was supposed to," Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at Draco. "Sorry, Harry. He asked for it," she muttered at Harry's crouching figure. Harry made a strangled noise in response, not sure whether to laugh or be angry.

Draco sighed in frustration. "Okay, now that we have the melodramatics out of the way, can Harry and I get back to snogging?" he asked.

"Ugh, just wait until we're out of the room," Ginny said, shuddering. She all but ran out of the room as Draco dragged Harry back up and onto his lips. Ron and Hermione followed her out, struggling to control their laughs.

"She's right, you know?" Harry said as he nestled against Draco's body again, his head against the pillow.

"Which part?" Draco asked, moving his lips against Harry's as he spoke.

"That you should never scare me like that again."

"I won't if you don't."

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

-x-

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY **_**JOSEPHINE STONE**_** ON HER WORDPRESS WEBSITE. It is a reworked fan fiction of her story, **_**MISUNDERSTANDING**_**. I just added my own flair. Please read her version and give her a heck of a lot of reviews!**

******http:/ / hdfanfiction .wordpress .com/2010/06/13/misunderstanding/**

**A/N:** Ahahaha, this is such a silly chapter! I hope you guys don't tear my face off for this one. I just felt like writing this today, so it came out. Please enjoy.

-x-

"Damn it, Blaise, I needed that!" Pansy whined as Blaise chucked her charmed lip-gloss across her dorm room.

"How much more pouty do you want your mouth to be?" Blaise asked, watching Pansy storm off to find the discarded makeup.

"More so than it already is," Pansy muttered, now on her hands and knees. "Besides, why do you care?" she asked with a scowl.

"Because," Blaise said sarcastically, "now every guy wants to kiss you instead of me."

Pansy snorted derisively. "The only _guy_ I want a kiss from is absolutely, positively gay," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, well, not everyone can have at Schlongbottom…" Blaise earned a well-aimed sock in his face for that comment. "Ugh, your feet smell like troll," he said in disgust.

"Found it!" Pansy exclaimed, reaching under her bed. "Oh?" She pulled out a vial instead. "Damn it," she muttered, throwing the vial aside as she continued her search.

"What is that?" Blaise asked, walking to her bed and kneeling down beside her.

"Hmm?"

"This," Blaise remarked, picking up the vial and rolling it against his fingers.

Pansy looked back for a second before returning under her bed. "Oh, that's just –" she stopped suddenly, hitting her head on the bed frame as she tried to sit up. She pulled out, wincing at the pain. Her eyes were wide with shock. "- Polyjuice," she finished slowly, opening her fists to reveal two more vials.

"Um…"

"Potter's Polyjuice Potion!" she exclaimed.

"_What_? You still have it?"

"I – I had forgotten!"

Blaise's shocked face was quick to turn wicked. He was chortling darkly. "Oh boy, can you imagine the fun we could have with this?"

-x-

The Battle had caused extensive damage to the property Hogwarts sat on and to Hogwarts itself. However, the morale of the school had never been brighter. After the destruction, all houses had needed to pull together to help rebuild the school. This started a very jumpy truce between all four houses. The Slytherins were still treated with mild suspicious and enormous disgust, but there were no more hexing on either side. Perhaps the thought that their fellow students could very well have died during the battle helped stave animosity. The distinction between houses seemed irrelevant when the thought of death entered into the equation. The squabbles between Slytherins and Gryffindors were mere wrinkles compared to the Dark Magic and Death Eaters they had encountered. Professor Dumbledore was pleased to see that in the face of adversity, all houses had pulled together. Hence he had dismissed the House Cup for the year, announcing before that all the houses were equally noble and worthy of recognition. There was still months left in school and now there was no more competition on which house beats which since there were no need for points. It was promising to be a very lazy year, and everyone deserved the well-earned rest.

Of course, if Harry and Draco came out, a bloodbath would ensue between Gryffindors and Slytherins… A bloodbath even Lord Voldemort would find hard-pressed to stop.

It was the best kept secret Hogwarts had seen.

And Blaise had a _marvelous_ plan to ruin it – not the relationship; the secret.

"So, Pansy, if you were Harry Potter for an hour, what would you do?"

"Besides snog the fuck out of Draco? I'd probably see how much trouble I could get away with."

"Precisely."

Each vial lasted an hour.

One hour was all he needed.

"No running in the hall, Mr. Potter."

"Harry, what the fuck?"

"Ow! Wh – h – Potter?"

"No swearing in the hall, Mr. Potter."

"Harry Potter, you get back here _this instant_!"

"Wow, Harry, never knew you would be so edgy…"

"No dancing in the ha – wait, what?"

"Was that Potter?"

"What the hell is he doing with that worm?"

"Harry Potter, if you kick me one more time, I swear to god I'm going to strangle you to death!"

"Mr. Potter, blatant disregard for the rules will only – wh – don't you _dare_ blow a raspberry at me!"

"Harry!"

"_Potter_!"

"Come back here, you son of a –"

"Harry, are you sick?" Ron asked in concern, walking up to Harry who was trying not to fall asleep while reading his History notes.

"Huh?" Harry jerked awake.

"Are you sick?" Ron asked pointedly.

"Wh – what? Do I look sick?" Harry asked, touching his cheek with the back of his hand. "I – I don't think so."

"So what the hell are you doing?"

Harry almost fell out of his chair at Ron's furious tone. "I – I'm just – I'm just studying," he stammered in confusion.

"Really?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, see?" Harry said, waving his hand at the books.

"And I suppose the twenty people who you _assaulted_ in the hall are lying?"

Harry gaped, opening his mouth then closing it when he realized that he had absolutely nothing to say.

"Even the professors are furious."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wh – what?" he gasped.

Ron smacked Harry on the back of his head. "Snap out of it," he muttered, turning on his heel and walking away with purpose.

Harry was left wondering what the hell just happened.

Blaise stretched out languidly on Pansy's bed, eating his chocolate raisins. "So apparently, I can't get away with much even when I'm Potter," he said conversationally.

"Yeah, no kidding. It's the talk of the school. Everyone thinks Potter's gone mental. Great job," Pansy said, her voice dripping with derision.

"Thank you, thank you," Blaise announced, tipping his imaginary cap.

"Little prick."

"Actually, I have an enorm –"

"Okay, don't want to hear it," Pansy quickly interrupted.

Blaise chuckled, throwing a handful of raisins at Pansy. "You know what we should do next, don't you?"

"What?"

"Kiss Draco."

"Hey, that was my idea," Pansy muttered.

"Well, now it's mine. It's okay, you can join in."

"Wh – what?"

Draco arrived at breakfast feeling utterly grumpy. He had gotten absolutely no sleep and all he wanted was a hot cup of coffee. He staggered to the Slytherin table, dull-eyed and silent. He fell onto the bench with a sigh, taking a quick sniff of the strong coffee in his mug. He took a long sip, letting his taste buds awaken his body. He glanced up as usual at the Gryffindor table. He frowned when he saw Harry's seat was empty. He dipped his head to the side to talk to Blaise when he realized that Blaise wasn't there. And neither was Pansy. Draco frowned.

"Heard about Potter?" Daphne asked in her usually gossiping tone.

Draco was all ears as he tried not to show his interest.

Theo nodded vigorously. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Dunno, I think it's that multiple-personality thing that people develop after stuff happens, you know?"

Now Draco was feeling terrified. "What?" he asked, his voice gruff from sleep.

"Potter was acting like a lunatic yesterday evening," Theo said.

"A lunatic?"

"I don't know, just loopy, you know? Like he was – drunk… or high. Which is really weird," Daphne mused.

"Drunk? H – high?" Draco stammered.

"Yes, my reaction precisely!"

"Wh – where is he?"

"Probably too embarrassed to show his face."

Draco's mind was reeling. But before he could do anything about his thoughts, the Great Hall doors opened with a bang. The students turned as one at the commotion, their eyes wide when they saw Harry Potter standing at the entrance. Whispers and hisses erupted all around. Even the teachers were looking at Harry with suspicion. Harry scanned the room, ignoring the furious glares and confused gapes. He zoomed in on Draco and Draco's heart jumped to his throat. "Fuck," he muttered, as Harry started to stride to the Slytherin table with a resolute face and a determined, yet slightly awkward stride.

Now the hall grew quiet again. The teachers looked at each other with trepidation. Albus Dumbledore seemed to be the only professor who was unfazed at the table. He was eating his pancakes like they were the most heavenly ones he had eaten in his entire life. Draco swallowed his terror as Harry walked up to him, eyes blazing and mouth pursed. The Slytherins had their wands out. At the sight of the wands, the Gryffindors pulled theirs out too, pointing it at the Slytherin table. And there was Dumbledore, mildly sipping his morning tea.

"What?" Draco asked, finally finding his tongue.

"This," Harry replied, grabbing Draco by the tie and lifting him up from the bench. Draco yelped, but it was soon muffled by Harry's crushing mouth. The silence in the hall was deafening. Draco struggled against Harry's grip, trying to unlatch the hand that was in his hair and the other one that was on his tie.

"Let go!" Draco said forcefully against the harsh lips.

"No."

"I swear, I'll hex you!"

"No, you won't," Harry breathed, pulling Draco closer to him.

Crabbe and Goyle shot up off of their seat when they saw their precious slave driver being man handled by Harry. "Get off of him," Crabbe grunted, not bothering with wands since he was rubbish at magic.

Harry let go of Draco, eyeing Crabbe with disgust. Harry wrinkled his nose and curled down his lips. "Why?" he asked, his arm snaking around Draco's waist possessively.

Crabbe was struck dumb. Goyle covered for him. "You were kissing him," he said. Meanwhile, Draco was trying to extract himself from Harry's bruising hold.

"What's gotten into you," Draco hissed.

Harry conveintly ignored him, rolling his eyes at Goyle. "So? Want to see me kiss him again?" Before waiting for a conformation, Harry filled Draco's mouth with his own. Draco tasted the faint strawberries and remarkable sweetness in the breath. It was very familiar. But it wasn't Harry.

The students were thoroughly dumbstruck at the show. The wands that were held out were now wavering with confusion.

"What the _hell_?"

The wands dropped with resounding thuds as the students turned to see Harry's stunned face at the entrance. Now Professor Dumbledore was trying his level best not to smile. The students turned from Harry to Harry. Draco had managed to pull out of from Harry's grasp and stared incredulously at Harry by the door.

Harry at the door stormed into the hall, looking absolutely furious. All Draco could do was stare as he watched the two Harry-s face off with murderous looks on their faces. "What's happening?" he asked pitifully.

"He's not Harry!"

"No, he's not Harry!"

"I'm Harry."

"No, I'm Harry."

"And why the hell were you kissing him?" Harry number two asked, now turning to glare at Draco.

"I – I didn't," Draco said meekly, much to the amazement of the students in the hall. Draco and meek were never allowed in the same sentence.

"He wanted to," Harry number one quickly interjected before Draco could stammer any further.

"Evidently, he didn't."

"What, you think he'd rather kiss _you_?" Harry number one sneered.

"Yes, he would." Harry number two decided to take matters into his own hands. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and kissed him earnestly. Draco sighed in frustration, starting push Harry away. Harry deepened his kiss with an extravagant tilt that bend Draco backwards for all the hall to see.

"Get. Off!" Draco said, pounding at Harry's chest.

"Really, Draco?" Harry breathed.

Harry number one was fuming. "Yes, get off of him. He's mine!" he said.

"No, get off of him!" Crabbe insisted, feeling thoroughly helpless. Harry – or rather, the two Harry-s – weren't behaving like Harry at all. "He doesn't want to kiss either of you."

Harry number two flipped the two-finger salute to Crabbe, his face still devouring Draco's. Harry was rough this time, cocky and demanding. Draco didn't know what Harry wanted from him. This Harry tasted like cinnamon and power. Draco considered kicking Harry in the balls. But before he could move his leg…

"What the _hell_?"

The students groaned as they saw Harry standing in the door, looking pale. Professor Dumbledore had his fist pressed against his lips by this time. Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry's upside down figure by the door and cursed into Harry's lips. "What the fuck?" he muttered.

Harry number two let go of Draco, who would have fallen onto the table had it not been for Harry number one's quick thinking.

"Who – wh – you – I –" Harry at the door stammered.

"Spit it out," Harry number two said.

"_You_?" Harry at the door said incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing Malfoy," Harry number two said, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you kissing – what did you – Malfoy, what the hell?" Harry number three asked, his pale face reddening considerably. He stormed towards the Slytherin table, causing Draco to throw his hands up in defeat.

"Who are you?" Harry number one asked.

"Wh – I'm Harry!" Harry number three said.

"No, I'm Harry," Harry number two remarked.

"Shut it. You can't be Harry because I'm Harry," Harry number one huffed.

"Malfoy, I –"

"No, don't listen to him, Malfoy!"

"No, don't listen to _him_, Malfoy!"

"You believe me, Draco?"

"No, Draco, why the hell would you believe him?"

"Why the hell would you believe _him_?"

"Because he's –"

"You're such a –"

"Why, I ought to –"

"Oh my gosh, shut up," Draco said tiredly.

The Harry-s scowled at Draco. "_No_," they said in unison, then started eyeing each other with dismay.

"I said no first."

"Seriously, you're making that shoddy argument?"

"What? _I _said no first, not you!"

"Why the hell were you kissing him?"

"Why the hell were _you_ kissing him?"

"Why the hell _aren't_ you kissing him?"

"Please, stop talking…"

"_You_ shut up."

"No, _you_ shut up."

"This is so embarrassing!"

"Oh yeah, you're the one making it embarrassing."

"This is not helping…"

Draco made a growl of defeat. He grabbed Harry number three by the tie and pulled him close. Harry yelped, connecting his foot with Draco's shin. Draco let go with a hiss of pain, causing Harry to stagger back.

"Sorry," Harry number three said impulsively before frowning in confusion. "Wait, no I'm not!" he exclaimed. "You were going to punch me!"

"No, I wasn't," Draco muttered, turning to scowl at the two other Harry-s who were looking thoroughly dejected. Their plan didn't exactly pan out as they'd hoped. Harry and Draco were _supposed_ to be on the floor having a snog fest. Instead, they were both looking incredibly angry and not the least bit interested in kissing. "Blaise, I'm going to murder you in your sleep…"

Harry number two looked startled in mock fright. "It was _her_ idea," he said, his face the picture of innocence.

Harry number one gasped in indignation, stomping on Harry number two's foot with his heel. "How rude!"

"P – Pansy?" Draco asked, rubbing his temple with his fingers. "Polyjuice?"

"Polyjuice…" Harry number three echoed. "Pol – wait, that was _you_?" he asked, stunned.

"Why the fuck did you kiss me?" Draco asked in disgust, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"We didn't. Potter did," Harry number two explained patiently.

"Ugh," Draco shuddered.

"What? You don't mind it when Potter kisses you."

That drew such loud gasps from the previously silent students that it sounded like the Great Hall was going to empty of air in that moment. Harry and Draco felt blushes of mortification creeping into their cheeks as they stared at Harry number two.

"I never –"

"We haven't –"

Harry number two rolled his eyes. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, shut up. I heard you two moaning and grun –"

Harry number three interjected with an ungodly sound that erupted from the back of his throat. And he had somehow wandlessly managed to silence Harry number two. Harry number two realized that his voice was no longer being projected proudly across the room and he scowled, starting to shout silently. When he realized that wasn't working either, he frowned in contempt, looking at Harry number one to continue.

"We all know what he meant to say," Harry number one deadpanned.

Draco let out a stifled moan, squeezing his eyes shut. The Great Hall groaned with him. Harry number three just continued to stare at number one, hoping to Merlin that this was just a very bad nightmare.

"Potter, you're _gay_?" Theo asked in disbelief.

Draco pursed his lips, turning to face Theo and consequently the entire hall. "Only for _me_," he said tersely. Harry visibly slumped at this, covering his face in his hands. Draco suddenly realized what he had said and turned paler than a ghost. He felt the hundreds of pairs of eyes boring into him. He gulped, quickly turning away to face Harry.

"You turned Potter _gay_?" Theo asked nervously.

Harry made a noise of frustration, dropping his hands and scowling at Theo. "Yes, he did. You got a problem with that?"

Theo backed up on his seat, holding his hands up in surrender. "No, no problem at all," he said quickly.

"Good. Anyone else got a problem with that?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Draco guffawed when hands shot up around the four tables. It seemed even Professor Snape was tempted to raise his hands. Draco shook his head in defeat. "Well, too bad," he drawled, pulling Harry by the hand towards him and kissing him square in the mouth. Harry tensed at the sudden yank but melted under Draco's touch, as always. It was an innocent kiss, none of the extravagance Harry number one or two had used. It was a Harry kiss. It tasted of honey and love. Draco smiled and Harry smiled with him.

"What just happened?" Harry murmured into Draco's lips.

"We just came out…"

"Holy hell!" Ginny exclaimed. That was enough to get Professor Dumbledore to burst out into teary laughs. Hermione and Ron joined him quickly. The other Gryffindors looked none too pleased and the Slytherins looked like they were planning on murdering both Harry and Draco in one go. The Hufflepuffs laughed with the Headmaster and the Ravenclaws smiled politely. This had been the most tumultuous breakfast in the history of Hogwarts.

"Love you," Draco whispered, pulling away from Harry slowly.

"You _love_ him?" Daphne shrieked.

"_What_?" the Slytherins and Gryffindors exclaimed in unison. Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were about to faint any moment now.

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Why is this all so hard to believe?" he muttered to Draco.

"Because you are the Boy-Who-Lived and I am a Death Eater. It's blasphemous, Harry Potter. And I love it."

"I love you too."

Crabbe and Goyle fainted.

-x-

**A/N:** For all you peeps completely dissatisfied with me, never fear. I'll have a 'real' ending for this story. Just don't know when. This should suffice for the present, right? Right. I _did_ say it was rather silly…


End file.
